The Time Turner
by thesiriuswriter
Summary: Hermione leads a very isolated life due to her two tormentors, Potter and Weasley. She takes on extra studies with the help of an ancient Time turner and when Harry sends them back in time accidentally, life takes on a whole new meaning for her and Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**The Time Turner**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and saw the sun streaming in through her bedroom window. Spring was her favourite season, not too hot and not too cold, just perfect weather for studying and getting her thoughts in order. She crawled out of bed and took her clothes to the bathroom and since it was Sunday, she didn't need to rush for class. After she was ready she walked downstairs to have breakfast.

"_Today will be perfect if I don't run into those idiots, Potter and Weasley,"_ Hermione thought but just a minute too soon.

"Bookworm Granger, I thought you didn't need food to live, only books?" Ron laughed as his co-conspirator Harry Potter teased her.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were the bane of Hermione's existence. From the first day she started at Hogwarts, they had targeted her in their silly pranks and jokes. It got really bad in Fifth Year and Hermione had her suspicions. Harry and Ron were struggling with their grades and they were warned by Professor McGonnagel that if they didn't improve she would throw them out. So they came crawling to her to help them with their work and when she flatly refused, it made her taunting even worse. She had learnt to live with it and she constantly reminded herself that she only had this year left and then she would never see Potter or Weasley again.

"Harry, do you try to be stupid or does it just come naturally like Weasley?" Hermione shot back and both boys stared at her, not quite understanding her insult. It gave her a few seconds to escape around the corner and make it to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hermione scanned the Hall and saw a small area that was free. She never really made any friends and she was quite convinced that it was Harry's doing but either way she had her books to keep her company. Hermione sat down and nodded to the other people sitting near her but there was no response as usual. She knew when Harry and Ron walked in, firstly because all the girls in the entire Hall stopped and shot dreamy looks at them and secondly because the hair on the back of her neck rose up. Hermione felt them standing behind her and she cursed herself for sitting with her back to the walkway. She slowly turned around and decided to look her tormentor in the eye. It was both Harry and Ron but Ron was standing in front.

"You know what Granger, you're just a little too smart for your own good. If I were you, I would be careful, very careful!" Hermione kept her face still and showed no reaction at all. Ron stepped in closer and tried to stare her down but she didn't budge. Ron huffed in her face and then stormed off and left Harry standing there. He leant forward and Hermione tried to lean back but the bench was digging into her back. He took a strand of her hair off her cheek and moved it back. This was the first time he actually physically touched her and her heart was racing while her cheek was burning. He lightly slid his finger down her cheek and then walked away. Hermione realised she wasn't breathing and gasped in a huge breathe.

She watched him walk away and then decided she had lost her appetite and was about to leave when she heard her name.

"Miss Granger, a moment please?" Professor McGonnagel entered the Hall and was walking towards her and Hermione tried very hard to maintain her composure even though she was clearly losing it.

"Yes, Yes Professor," Professor McGonnagel cocked an eyebrow and asked if she was ok.

Hermione nodded and then the Professor continued walking, motioning for her to follow. They walked towards the front of the Hall, which meant she had to pass right by Harry and Ron. Ron was busy chatting up some girl, the last few minutes a distant memory for him but Harry was staring at her as she walked down the aisle towards him. As she passed by, her right hand that was laying limp by her side, felt a light touch of fingers on the inside of her palm. Hermione quickly pulled her hand up to her stomach and gasped. Professor McGonnagel stopped and turned around and Hermione almost ran into her.

"Potter, are you up to no good again?"

"No not at all, just sitting here having breakfast, Professor." Professor McGonnagel smirked and then turned to continue walking. Hermione dared a glance at Harry and wished she hadn't.

His emerald green eyes were boring into her soul and she found she couldn't escape his glare. He smiled or smirked, she wasn't sure which, but he broke the eye contact and then Hermione turned around to quickly catch up to her mentor.

They walked into a small room that was off the Great Hall. The room was just as magnificent as the rest of Hogwarts and Hermione was surprised that she hadn't even noticed the room before.

Professor McGonnagel walked over to a huge cabinet that seemed to contain many old artefacts. She performed a complicated wand motion and uttered a spell under her breath. Hermione wanted to step closer but she was rooted to the floor. Professor McGonnagel took out an artefact that looked like a necklace with a huge gold ornament hanging on it.

She locked the cabinet and turned around holding the artefact.

It was a necklace, a huge one. It had a very long, thick, strong golden chain with an ornament that could only be described as an intricate egg timer. It had very complex detailed carvings with purple sand encapsulated inside. Hermione walked closer and looked at Professor McGonnagel to seek permission to hold it. She nodded and Hermione took it gently in her hands.

"Miss Granger, recently we were discussing your current subject selection for this year and you expressed your desire to take on more subjects, is that still correct?" Hermione looked at her Professor and nodded but was confused.

"Sorry Professor, I thought you said it was not possible for me to take on extra subjects, my timetable is completely full now."

"Yes I am well aware of how full your timetable is and it is for that reason that I was hesitant to take this option Hermione and if it wasn't for Professor Dumbledore's intervention, I wouldn't have agreed." Professor McGonnagel walked over to a large chair that was near the fireplace. Hermione followed her, still admiring the beautiful necklace in her hand.

"What Option Professor?" Hermione sat down in front of her mentor and listened while she told her of the beautiful piece of jewellery she was holding.

The necklace turned out to be a Time Turner. Professor McGonnagel carefully explained how the Time-turner worked and how Hermione could use it to benefit her studies. She would attend her classes and then use the time turner to go back in time and then attend the class she missed due to her being in her first class. Professor McGonnagel explained the three rings around the middle of the Turner. These rings determined how far back in time she travelled. Hermione would only have to worry about the smallest ring which measured the time in hour increments. The next ring measured days and the final one was years. It all sounded terribly confusing but absolutely exciting at the same time.

"Hermione there is one thing you must never, ever, ever do..."

"What is that Professor?"

"... you must never come into contact with yourself. You cannot let your other self see this self, do you understand?"

"Ummm, I am not sure actually."

"OK Hermione when you use the time turner to go back and do Ruins on Monday afternoon, your other self will be in Arithmacy. So during that class you cannot accidentally run into the Ruins Hermione. It is extremely important that you follow this rule as it will change your future. The most extreme complication can be that you will cease to exist... in both worlds." Hermione gasped.

"But I am sure you will be very sensible and ensure no accidents will occur Miss Granger. Now I cannot express my urgency in the fact that you cannot lose this. You must never take it off your neck until we are back in this room where it can be placed back into its safe home. Is that clear?"

"Yes Professor, I understand and I thank you for trusting me with this, I won't let you down I promise." Professor McGonnagel nodded and stood up to place the necklace around her neck and then Hermione tucked it inside her jumper.

"Right Miss Granger you can get a new timetable in my office after lunch so you can begin tomorrow." Hermione nodded and couldn't help the smile that was creeping onto her face. She followed the Professor out of the small room, holding the valuable treasure through her clothing. As they walked out Professor McGonnagel broke the silence.

"Hermione, can I ask you a question?" She didn't wait for a reply.

"...are Potter and Weasley causing you problems?" Her eyebrow was cocked up on one side and her expression was serious. Hermione had heard through the grapevine that if those two got into trouble again they were going to be thrown out of Hogwarts. She was so tempted to say yes and tell her what they do to her but she decided against it, she did not want to be responsible for ending their education.

"No Professor, it's nothing that I can't handle." Professor McGonnagel nodded and then left to return to her office.

Hermione got to the door of the great Hall and decided that it looked beautiful outside so she went upstairs and got some of her books for studying and then ventured outside to take in some sun.

It didn't matter how hard she tried to study her books, the necklace around her neck was weighing her down. She was itching to try it out. Maybe she could actually, it would be better to be sure of how it worked before she had to do it for real tomorrow.

Hermione looked around to see if there was anyone nearby who would see something strange happening. No-one.

She pulled out the Time Turner and carefully examined it. It was truly a beautiful piece of jewellery. Professor McGonnagel had shown her how to use it so with trembling fingers, Hermione stood up and stepped off her blanket and checked one more time for any one walking by.

It was all clear. One small quarter turn on the first ring would take her back 15 minutes. That was good, because she didn't have too long to wait to see what would happen.

The Time turner clicked over one small quarter click and then Hermione felt a strange sensation happening to her body. It felt like she was apparating but not as intense. It only lasted a few seconds and then she looked around. Hermione almost screamed when she saw herself sitting on the blanket right in front of her studying her books. She quickly stepped behind a large tree and hoped the other Hermione wouldn't get up and investigate. Hermione peaked around the large tree and watched as her other body was trying to read and then slammed the book shut. Obviously this was when she realised that she couldn't study with the necklace around her neck. The travelled-Hermione found it quite amusing to watch herself go through the motions that she had only just gone through a moment ago. Hermione on the floor, looked at the necklace and then checked to see that no-one was coming. She stood up next to the blanket and again checked to see if anyone was coming and the last thing travelled-Hermione saw was the Time turner click once and then she was back next to the blanket. Her minutes were up. _Wow, what an amazing experience, _thought Hermione. Hermione settled back down on the blanket and stared at the wonderful piece of machinery in her hand. She was so enthralled with her discovery that she didn't notice she had company. All she felt was someone had pulled her up off her blanket and stood her on her feet, then she looked up into a pair of piercing angry eyes.

"What did you tell McGonnagel, Granger?" Ron's voice was threatening and Hermione was genuinely scared. She was trying to put the Time Turner away without him noticing but he had her arm firmly in his grasp.

"You better not have put me in more trouble, or else?" Hermione tried to shake her head no but the pain in her arm and the anxiety of trying to hide the Time turner was taking it's toll and she felt warm tear drops fall down her cheek. Harry walked around the corner and saw the tears falling delicately down Hermione's cheek and then Ron turned around to see Harry looking between the two of them. He loosened his grip but did not let go.

"Did you say anything to McGonnagel, Granger?" He leant in closer and she tried to turn away but made eye contact with Harry. Her eyes pleaded with him to help her. She didn't want to be attracted to him and she fought it with all her might, but she had been losing the battle this year.

"NO I didn't, now let me go!" Hermione tried to wriggle out of his grip but he was too strong. He leant in even closer, if that was even possible and whispered, "Better make sure I don't hear that you put me in Granger, or you'll regret it." Ron grabbed her chin and gave it a rough squeeze but Hermione shook her head out of his grasp while he laughed at her and then walked away.

Hermione watched as Harry followed Ron and he tried to catch up to him except that Harry kept looking back at Hermione.

Hermione was fuming when they left and she was getting even more angry as she watched Ron walk away laughing at her. She sat down on her blanket and huffed. It took Hermione a few minutes of composure time before she remembered why he caught her unawares.

Her Time turner.

Hermione lightly fondled the Time Turner as she watched Harry's figure disappear up to the castle. She couldn't believe how rude they were. It started right back in first year when Professor Snape picked on Harry, he was asking him such hard questions but since Hermione knew the answers, she was trying to help him, but he didn't see it like that. He called her a know-it-all, a book worm and some other horrible names and she tried to explain she was trying to help, but he was mad, really mad and for some reason Ron kept adding fuel to fire. It continued on for years and then in fifth year when he wanted her help and she refused, it just made matters worse. The only way she got through the day was to continuously remind herself that she only had a year to go and after that she would never have to lay eyes on Harry Potter again. The problem that had been resurfacing this year, was that she was attracted to him and it made her really angry with herself. But she couldn't help it, he was so cute but just unbelievably rude.

Hermione picked up her books and blanket and then started walking back to her room. On the walk back, she decided to forget about Weasley and Potter and concentrate on the exciting semester she had ahead of her. Hermione went past Professor McGonnagel's office and found her new timetable awaiting for her.

The afternoon was spent studying the Time turner and looking over her timetable to jot down notes as to when she needed to use it. Hermione also made notes of the route she needed to travel to each class to ensure she would not run into herself. It took the whole afternoon of planning and Hermione found she was quite famished. She securely placed the time turner back around her neck and tucked it away out of sight.

Her mind was so far away she did not hear him come up behind her. She didn't realise he was there until he pushed her into a small alcove along the hallway. He pressed his hand firmly onto her mouth and with the other hand he grabbed her tightly around her waist. Hermione could feel every part of his body pressed against hers, her heart was racing and she felt feint. He loosened his hand on her mouth and she shook her face free of his grip. He left his hand was near her neck and then spoke to her.

"You had better hope with everything you have Granger, that my meeting with McGonnagel is not because of you." Harry looked annoyed.

"Harry, why do you always pick on me, I haven't done anything to you nor have I spoken to Professor McGonnagel about you. But if you keep harassing me like this, I will be forced to tell her what you're doing." Hermione tried to sound strong but it wasn't working.

"Don't threaten me Granger or Weasley will kill you."

"Then just leave me alone, I don't like you or him nor do you like me so just go away." Harry's demeanour seemed to change but it was so slight Hermione almost missed it. He pushed her back into the wall and stalked off towards the Professor's offices.

Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief and fixed her hair and then continued on down to eat some dinner.

She ate alone as usual and then started the walk back to her room. She was thankful that she was Head Girl as it meant she had her own common room and her own bedroom. The Head Boy was Jamie Browne, a boy from Ravenclaw that she had very little to do with, so basically her night would be peaceful. Hermione walked down the quiet walkways and as she turned a corner she saw Harry leaning up against a wall passionately kissing a sixth year girl. Hermione stopped and stared. She wanted her feet to keep moving or to turn around but they wouldn't obey her. Hermione watched the scene in front of her and then noticed that Harry was looking at her while still kissing the other girl. It made her feel terribly uncomfortable so she turned around to walk away. She started walking quickly then broke out into a run. Hermione heard Harry calling her but she didn't stop. She ran around a corner and ducked into an alcove that was off to the right and she roughly wiped away the stray tears that were trailing hot tracks down her cheek. Why did she let him get to her? It made her even more angry that her stupid tears would not stop.

After a few minutes she listened to see if there were any noises or sounds coming from the walkway. Nothing at all. Hermione peaked out around the corner and seeing the coast was clear, she walked briskly back towards her room.

She pulled the Time turner out from around her neck and reminded herself of the year ahead. Hermione decided not to let that idiot, Harry Potter worry her. She was going to work her backside off this year and get the hell away from him.

Again with her mind in the clouds, Hermione did not hear him approach nor did she feel him behind her. All she knew was that she felt his strong arms around her waist and then she was being pulled around to press into his body. Her hands were pressed against his chest and she was flustered.

"Granger, why didn't you stop when I called you?"

"Harry, why don't you just leave me alone, why do you continuously harass me?"

"Don't call me Harry!" Hermione was surprised, his voice was different, somewhat pained.

All she could do was nod.

Harry's mood changed just as quickly and a gold flicker caught his eye and without letting her go, he used one arm to tighten his grip and the other to take hold of the Time turner around her neck. Hermione yelled no, but it was too late. Harry spun all the rings around simultaneously and just kept spinning them. Hermione's horrified face watched as the sand changed to dark blue and then that familiar feeling came over her body. A feeling that had nothing to do with how close Harry Potter was standing to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for your reviews guys and apologies for misspelling Professor McGonagall's name its all been fixed. Just a note that I am a Harry/Hermione shipper and that's where this story will go :-). Just want to thank you all for being so faithful._

_Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and here's the second for you._

_Sirius xoxo_

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell just happened Granger, what did you do?" Hermione angrily shoved him back against the brick wall. She was shocked that he had time travelled with her.

"What did I do, you idiot, how dare you touch something that does not belong to you, you moron, now we are stuck here, where ever 'here' is?" Harry just looked at her mumbling and rambling. What on earth was she talking about.

"Granger, what do you mean where ever here is?" Hermione wasn't listening to him. She needed to get them hidden until she could be sure they wouldn't run into their other bodies.

"Ron's right, you're an idiot, I'm going." Harry turned around and stalked off while Hermione was busy trying to work out a plan for the both of them. Firstly she had to work out exactly 'when' they were and that may prove to be very difficult. Hermione was so deep in thought that she didn't realise that Harry had gone, she spun around to calmly explain the situation and noticed he had left.

She was seriously panicking, she had to find him before he found him! That was so confusing but never the less it was a serious situation.

Hermione started walking down the hall in the opposite direction that she had been looking, thinking that maybe Harry went that way. Her stomach was turning thinking about the amount of trouble they could get into and the consequences that could ensue. Hermione walked passed an open window and looked outside to see it was already nightfall. This was probably a good thing because it would give her time to work out what the hell was going on. She looked out over the grounds and noticed things didn't really look any different although it was hard to see details in the night light.

Hermione continued walking down the hallway when she stopped suddenly. She heard voices coming her way so she ducked into an empty classroom and left the door ajar so she could see. She waited and tried to listen over the pounding of her heartbeat. The voices were getting closer and by the sound of it they were adults. Hermione crept closer to the door, being very careful not to touch it and make the door squeak. The voices were getting louder and then as they approached they stopped. Hermione held her breath hoping they hadn't realised she was there.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a terrible feeling about this weekend. The Potters need someone to protect them."

"Minerva, they have a secret keeper, they are safe. You need to stop worrying."

"Oh, they can't possibly have that young man Pedigrew as their secret keeper, what is wrong with them. I know Black was a trouble maker here at Hogwarts, but he loves them dearly, he would be a much better choice." The two people continued their walk while Hermione's large eyes stared after her Professor and Headmaster, but they were so much younger.

Hermione staggered back to a chair and sat down heavily. Her head was spinning and her stomach was turning. She wasn't sure if she needed to faint or throw up. Ok, one thing she knew for sure was that she was at Hogwarts and it was a long time ago because Harry's parents were still alive.

Hermione didn't know much about the Potter's story as it was kept very hush hush. All she knew was that Voldemort killed them while he was trying to come after Harry but Harry managed to escape with his Godfather. He lived with him for quite a few years and then just before Harry started at Hogwarts, Voldemort came after Harry again but ended up in a duel with Harry's Godfather and it came down to both of them killing Voldemort but Sirius Black suffered so many internal injuries that he died a few days later. There were many questions that night, things happened that couldn't be explained but all that mattered was Voldemort was dead so Harry was then placed in the care of the Weasley's and has been there ever since.

Hermione was trying to catch her breath and also collect her thoughts when she heard another voice in the hallway. She quickly stepped up to the door and looked outside. She could see two people walking down the hall towards her and she presumed they must be the Head boy and girl doing their rounds. She watched them pass by the room making general conversation between themselves. Hermione sighed again and then noticed someone was running towards her and they were making quite a racket. As the figure got closer she realised it was Harry.

She had almost forgotten about him. Hermione watched as he got closer and then nearly fainted when she saw him run into a steel armour statue that was placed near a wall. It made such a loud bang that it would have woken the dead. Hermione ran out of the room and grabbed Harry's arm, he tried to twist out of her grip but when he saw it was her, he stopped struggling. She pulled him into the classroom before the Head boy and girl returned. Harry realised that they were going to get caught so he kept his mouth shut until Hermione turned around signalling that the hall was empty.

"What have you done to me Granger? Where is this place? Where the hell are we?" Hermione carefully closed the door to the room and placed a locking spell on it.

"First things first Harry, did you speak to anyone?" Harry looked at her like she was a complete idiot.

"What the hell Granger?" Hermione walked over and sat down near the window. She turned around and looked at Harry and signalled for him to come and sit down. He looked at her and stayed where he was standing and just folded his arms.

"Talk Hermione!" Hermione started her long talk.

"OK Harry, basically it comes down to this. Professor McGonagall entrusted me with this locket. It is actually a Time Turner."

"A what?" Harry looked annoyed and frustrated. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes so she continued on.

"OK, I asked Professor McGonagall if there was a way I could do more classes than the set selections available..." Harry rolled his eyes. "..and she told me there was a way that I could go back and sit for a class that runs at the same time as my scheduled class. I had to wear the time turner and never take it off and it was meant to start in the morning but of course you came along and stuffed it up." Harry screwed up his face and started his yelling rampage on her.

"Don't you dare blame this on me Granger, if you just kept things where they were meant to be maybe I wouldn't have had to touch it and wind up here in this hell, stuck with you! Of all the people to be stuck with, I had to cop you Granger." Hermione felt the tears well up but she didn't want him to see how much his words hurt. She scanned the room and started looking for a place to make a bed. She found some papers in a corner so she transfigured them into a mattress to make it a bit softer. She also used her cloak to make it heavier to use as a blanket. Harry watched her prepare her bed and he knew he should apologise for what he said, but he was confused and angry.

"Get some sleep Harry, tomorrow we need to find somewhere permanent to live."

"LIVE, what the hell do you mean live?" Harry walked over and stood over her small fragile body.

"I mean that we are stuck here, we can't go back, I don't know how to go back, so therefore we are here for the rest of our lives. Is that clearer for you?" Hermione rolled over and allowed herself to cry as the impact of his actions and the days events became clear. Harry stood there over the top of her and just stared. He watched her shoulders hitch and knew she was crying but he couldn't do anything to help her, he didn't know what to do anyway.

Harry walked over to the window and sat down on the window sill. He heard her little cries of pain and wished he could calm her down but he had worked so hard to make her hate him that he couldn't act on his true feelings now. The truth of the matter was that Harry had had feelings for Hermione for many years but when he mentioned it to Ron once, years before, Ron cut him down as quick as he mentioned it. Ron's family were very much against wizards and witches who weren't pure bloods. Ron had no patience with them and his family were the same. It made it difficult for Harry to be his true self so it was just easier to be a bastard and act like the rest of the Weasley's would act so he could fit in. He had started leaving little hints for her lately but she missed most of them, he left a small flower on her desk in Potions but Lavender Brown walked in and saw it then took it. Another time he left her favourite muffin at her lunch table but then Ron saw him and thought he dropped it so he ate it. All the little hints he tried to leave were getting thwarted.

Lately it was becoming very desperate for Harry. He found that he needed to touch her body and be near to her and because she hated him so much, he had to force the issue, even if he hated himself for it.

It was getting really late and the events of the day were wearing Harry down. He looked over to Hermione and noticed she was asleep but trembling from the cold. The only thing he could think of was to lay near her and give her some body heat. He walked over and slipped off his shoes and wriggled in next to her. Harry curled around her body against her back and she settled into him instantly. Sleep still did not come to Harry easily. All he could think of was that they needed to find a place to live, at least he knew he had money in his safe. Harry turned his face around and found her hair was right near his face. He gently reached up and let it slide between his fingers. It was amazingly soft and silky. Harry went to sleep with a small smile in his heart.

Hermione awoke feeling disorientated but surprisingly warm. She realised there were two strong arms around her waist and a body pressed firmly around her back. She knew who it was instantly as it didn't take her long to remember what had happened. She wiggled out of his embrace and deep down in her heart she hoped it wasn't the last time she would feel so complete.

It wasn't very long before Harry started to stir and then woke up with a start. He called her name as he sat up from the floor. Hermione looked at him and cocked an eyebrow, it was odd that he would even think of her name as his first thought of the day.

"I'm here Harry and I have some breakfast for you." Harry ran a hand through his hair trying to calm it down.

"Where did you get breakfast from?" Harry asked. Hermione told him she went down to the kitchens and they were happy to provide some food for an overseas visitor.

After they ate, they decided to try and look around to see if they could get an idea of what time they had landed in.

"Actually Hermione if we wait till after breakfast someone might leave a paper behind." Hermione nodded, this was actually quite a good idea. Luckily the Great Hall was only down one flight of stairs so hopefully they shouldn't run into anyone or worse, themselves. After they ate Hermione explained the complications to Harry so he would not be tempted to run off again.

Harry walked out first and motioned for Hermione to follow, they decided it was very quiet and hoped it wasn't school holidays as they would not be able to come and go out of Hogwarts as easily.

They walked down to the Hall and found it was almost empty but luckily Harry noticed a newspaper sitting on the chair near the back of the Hall. He snuck in quietly and had to turn quickly when a group of children almost walked into him. He resumed his mission and retrieved the paper and as Hermione watched him, she was shocked to see that he stopped dead in his tracks. He looked up at her with a deep pain in his eyes, Hermione motioned for him to hurry up and come to her but he just stood where he was standing. Frozen to the spot.

"Harry, for heavens sake, get over here!" Hermione grumbled to him. He dropped his hand down to his side still clutching the paper in his right hand. He walked towards her and when he got closer, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the hall.

"What is it Harry, what did you see? How far did we come back?"

"16 years!"

Hermione was stunned.

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Sirius xo_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thought I would give you the third chapter as well since the second one was a bit short LOL plus I love you guys. Just a note to say that I am not the wonderful J., these are her characters and her world I am just playing for a little while._

_Sirius xox_

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Hermione went back to the room they had started in. Harry was pacing and Hermione was trying to work out what to do. She startled to sniffle at the thought that she would never get back to her life, never finish Hogwarts and never get married one day. Everything was ruined.

"Bloody crying isn't going to fix this Granger, pull yourself together." Harry didn't look at her. Hermione wiped her eyes and got up to walk over to the door. As she walked away, Harry panicked and ran forward and grabbed her arm roughly.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Hermione looked at him with her blotchy face and red eyes.

"I am going to the ladies do you mind?" Hermione pulled her arm out of his grip and continued to the door.

"NO, you're bloody not Granger, you're not leaving my side. For all I know you will go and find some friend to help you get back without me." Hermione was shocked.

"Are you out of your mind Harry, in this time I am one, ONE years old. Do you even understand what that means? I have a mum and dad still, my parents are alive! I am a baby with no idea that I am a witch at all. I grow up to be teased and hated by the other children at my school because I am so different. I can't explain why strange things happen when I get angry but it always does. I will find out in 10 years time that I am a witch and I finally, FINALLY feel like I belong somewhere. Until I meet you! You and Ron single handedly make sure that I am back to my feelings of worthlessness again. Friends you say, UHHH are you fucking kidding me, what friends?, You, Harry Potter have made sure that all girls laugh at me and all guys think I am a know-it-all who looks down at them so they don't come anywhere near me. So don't you say I am going to go and find a friend, what a fucking joke Harry, I have no friends, no family, nothing and that ain't going to change now." Hermione stood staring at him, waiting for a smart comment or something but he said nothing. He just lowered his hand and quietly said he would walk to the toilets with her. She nodded gruffly and walked out of the room.

They walked in silence and for once Harry had absolutely nothing to say. He decided it was probably better if they concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Hermione, is there a way to send us back, did McGonagall tell you how to reverse it?" Hermione shook her head no and Harry didn't pursue it.

They reached the bathrooms and Hermione went in and when she came out Harry went in to the men's. Hermione looked at Harry when he came back out and started fidgeting with her fingers.

"Harry?" Harry stopped and looked at her, "Yeah what's up?"

"Umm I am sorry I said those things to you, that wasn't fair." Hermione would not look at him.

"That's ok we are both a bit stressed but I think we need to make a plan, we can't keep sleeping on the classroom floor, you nearly froze last night." Hermione nodded and thanked him for keeping her warm.

They walked in silence back to their classroom and Hermione decided to read the paper and see what is happening in this time. Harry sat on the window bench looking outside, wishing he was back at The Burrow nice and cosy and none of this stupid nightmare had happened.

"Oh well Harry I know where everyone is now?" Harry looked over at her and saw how the sun was reflecting of the golden glints in her hair. He forced himself to ask her where.

"Its Halloween this weekend so everyone..." Harry stood up, stared at her for a second and then bolted for the door way. He pulled the door open with so much force it hit the wall and slammed shut again. Hermione was staring at the closed door wondering what on earth was his problem. She stood up and folded the newspaper up and put it in her pocket. She couldn't let Harry get lost in this time, it was too dangerous. It wasn't like he had any chance of running into himself, he was only one. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks.

"OH MY GOD Harry NOOOOO!" Hermione set off on a run. She put it all together, Harry's parents died tonight sixteen years ago. It all happened tonight.

Harry was going to stop their deaths.

Hermione took off down the hallways, not worrying that she was running into people or risking being seen. She heard the large oak doors slam shut from down stairs and thought that maybe Harry had just run outside. She had to catch him, if he apparated away she would have no chance of finding him at all. She flew down the stairs and out the large door, she glanced around quickly hoping to catch a sight of him to show her what direction he went in. She saw him getting close to the gates, she only had minutes to catch up and then he would be out of the gates and gone. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and as she spun around the gates she screamed out to Harry.

"Harry NO you can't do this, please stop." Harry looked at her and mumbled, "They're my parents Hermione," and then he apparated away. Hermione fell to her knees, trying to catch her breath and also trying to figure out what to do now. She had no idea where the Potters lived and no idea of what to do so she did the only thing she could, she started to cry.

Hermione felt a hand touch her shoulder and she wiped her eyes and turned around. The sun was behind the person so she couldn't make out the face, just the figure.

"Stand up dear, come with me." Hermione recognised the voice instantly and started blabbering.

"Professor Dumbledore, I am so sorry, you must be so disappointed with me, I let you down." Professor Dumbledore patted her shoulder and then apparated them both to his office. He passed Hermione a tissue and offered her a licorice stick for which she politely declined.

"How about you start from the beginning, firstly with your name?" Hermione looked at him and then realised that this Dumbledore didn't not know her at all.

"Oh Professor I am so sorry, my name is Hermione Granger and I attend Hogwarts under your headmastership sixteen years from now." Hermione waited for him to digest that piece of information and when he nodded for her to continue, she did.

"In my time Professor, my year master, Professor McGonagall entrusted me with a time turner so I could complete more studies. There was a scuffle with Harry..."

"Harry Potter I presume?" Hermione nodded and then continued.

"Yes Harry Potter, anyway he accidentally turned all of the rings at once and we landed here."

"Yesterday afternoon?" Hermione's eyebrows crinkled up and she asked him how he knew that.

"Ahhh Miss Granger there isn't very much that happens in my castle that I don't know about. Now why were you so distressed earlier?"

"Well I think Harry is going to prevent the murder of his parents." Professor Dumbledore obviously didn't know that bit of information as he was visibly distressed.

"Miss Granger I think you had better tell me everything and quickly."

Hermione explained everything that she knew to Professor Dumbledore. Everything about how the Potters were killed and how Harry, the one year old, lived and what happened with his Godfather. Professor Dumbledore listened intently and stood a few times to pace the room, all the while concentrating on the information that he was being presented with.

"That's it Sir, that's as much as I know, but for all I know Harry has already killed Voldemort and we are too late." Professor Dumbledore agreed with her but then told her something that would really throw the proverbial spanner in the works.

"The problem is Miss Granger, we have no idea where the Potters are, they have a secret keeper, who as you say, is about to betray them, but he is the only one who knows their whereabouts."

The desperation was so clear in Hermione's voice and on her face, Professor Dumbledore knew he had to think of something quickly.

"Hermione, let us go down to the kitchens and have some tea, it always helps me think clearly." Hermione nodded even though she felt that it was a complete waste of time. They walked down the large stairway and approached the kitchens. Professor Dumbledore waved his hand and the doorway opened, inside they sat down and Hermione almost asked where Dobby was. Then she remembered he was still the Malfoy's house elf. Hermione added two sugars to her tea and Professor Dumbledore could see the cogs working in her brain.

"Professor, do the Blacks still have Kreacher?"

"Why yes Hermione, why do you ask?"  
"So the Blacks still live at Grimmauld Place, which means Sirius still lives there and he was the first person on the scene when Voldemort killed Harry's parents, which means..."

"He knows where the Potter's live. Lets go Miss Granger." The two partners stood quickly and Hermione followed the Professor out the door and out onto the main steps.

"Hold on Miss Granger," Professor Dumbledore put his arm out for Hermione to take hold and she grabbed it with both hands and held on tightly.

She felt the familiar tug of apparition and then they landed with a thud. She stumbled a bit but Professor Dumbledore held her tightly.

She looked around and saw the buildings all lined up and then she noticed that Professor Dumbledore waved his wand and the buildings stared to move with their occupiers completely oblivious to the commotion. A smaller building started to squeeze through and when the shifting had stopped she saw a small sign above the door stating it was number 12. Hermione then realised that the house next door was 11 and on the other side was 13, and she wondered if people ever questioned the missing number.

"Lets go Miss Granger, I do fear this will be difficult to explain." Hermione followed Dumbledore up the stairs and waited behind him while he knocked on the door. It opened with a sharp jerk and a nasty looking woman was standing in the doorway. She was very short and very large and she looked like she was the same size around as she was tall. Next to her stood the house elf, Kreacher which Hermione recognised as he now worked in Hogwarts.

"Good evening Madame Black, how are you today?" She smiled at Dumbledore but looked behind him and scowled at Hermione.

"Professor, it is always a pleasure to see you but who have you got with you?" Then Madame Black leant in and whispered, not very discretely, was Hermione a full blood?

"Ahhh Madame Black, this lovely young lady is my niece from …. afar, please make her welcome." The short lady looked at Hermione and forced a smile on her crinkled leathery face. She moved to the side and granted them entrance and Dumbledore again put his arm out for Hermione to take.

She didn't hesitate.

They walked through the house and it seemed that the Professor knew exactly where to go. He walked down a large hallway with a lot of small rooms coming off it. They got to the end of the hall and stopped in the kitchen area, there was a large wooden table with plenty of chairs surrounding it. Dumbledore broke the silence.

"Madame Black, I wish to see Sirius, it is a matter of dire importance," Madame Black looked at Hermione and glanced down at her stomach. Hermione was horrified, that horrible woman thought she was pregnant to Sirius, seriously, the man was old enough to be her father. She heard his name being bellowed through the house and had to cover her ears. They waited patiently for him but Hermione was growing more nervous by the minute.

"Sir, this is ridiculous, we could already be too late, where is Sirius?"

"Who wants to know?" Hermione heard a deep masculine voice behind her and she spun around to see a dashing, handsome young man standing in front of her. She completely forgot he was only a few years older than her in this time and she couldn't find her voice. He was gorgeous. He had long black silken hair that sat in waves down his head. His skin was an olive colour and he had the most stunning brown eyes she had seen. While she was staring at him, he was also taking in the beautiful young woman in front of him. She looked completely different to the other girls he knew, she was beautiful. She had gorgeous brown hair that looked like silk and matching golden eyes.

"So Professor may I have the pleasure of being introduced to this beautiful lady?" Sirius stepped forward and took her hand in his and kissed the back of her palm. It took all of Hermione's control to not melt on the spot, Sirius Black was beautiful AND charming.

Could he be any more perfect?

_Hope you enjoyed it._

_Sirius_

_xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Professor Dumbledore broke her trance and then Hermione remembered why they were here.

"Sirius, you need to tell us where the Potter's live, they are in mortal danger!" Hermione blurted out before Professor Dumbledore could interrupt. Sirius grabbed her arm and pulled her into the small side room that was off the kitchen. Hermione did not struggle against him.

"What do you mean they are in mortal danger?" Professor Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen and intercepted Sirius' mother who was trying to listen to the conversation.

"Madame Black would you be so kind as to make me some tea, if you will?" Madame Black jumped at the opportunity to be in the kitchen but Sirius heard and dragged Hermione around the corner to the lounge room. They waited to see whether she would stay with Dumbledore and when she did, Sirius spun around and looked Hermione in the eye. He grabbed both her arms and held her in place.

"Ok lady spill it, what is going on? Who are you?" Sirius waited for an explanation but never in a million years would he have thought he would hear what he did.

Hermione spent the next half an hour explaining who she was and where she came from, she told him about the Time turner incident and then how Harry, who is her age not a one year old baby, apparated away to save his parents. Sirius dropped his arms down to his side and walked over to the lounge. Obviously the shock was too much for him to handle and he fell into the seat.

"Hermione are you sure about all of this?"

"Yes Sirius I am but you need to trust me, we are severely out of time, it could be too late already, please Sirius?" Hermione walked over and knelt in front of him, she knew if it was the other way around, she would need more convincing but the urgency of the situation was becoming critical. She took his hands in hers and held them tightly. She omitted any information about Sirius and what happens in his life, she just couldn't do that to him.

He looked into her eyes and saw the honesty in them. He placed his hand on her cheek and she leant into him. She was feeling incredibly guilty knowing that he was going to die within a few years but she couldn't tell him. It was probably that guilt that made her not pull away when Sirius took her hand in his and gently rubbed the back of her hand.

It felt weird to her knowing that Sirius would not live to see her and Harry start Hogwarts nor would he have his best friends after tonight if everything went the way it was supposed too. It was then that everything clicked for Hermione. She stood up and walked over to the window and looked out over the dark, black abyss that was nightfall.

Why was she trying to stop Harry, what difference would it make anyway? She had no life back there anymore. She couldn't get back to her time, she had to wait to catch up with her old self but by the time she got back, this eighteen year old body would actually be 34.

"OH Merlin this is so confusing!" Sirius walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Hermione, I don't know what came over me, I just feel there is a connection between us that I can't explain." Hermione turned to look at Sirius, obviously he thought she was upset about his affectionate touch just earlier.

"Sirius, it's not you, it's not this.." she motioned with her hand to indicate the two of them.

"... it's me, I have nothing here in this time, everything I have is sixteen years from now." Sirius nodded and looked defeated.

"You have a boyfriend already? How stupid am I of course you would, you're beautiful." Hermione looked at the young man standing in front of her and couldn't believe what was happening. Finally someone had told her she was beautiful and she couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"No I don't have anyone, no boyfriend, no family, no nothing Sirius."

"Well stay here, stay with me, we will go and help Harry, we won't stop him. Why should we? Everyone will be happy, we can see where this goes between us and James and Lily will be alive and Harry will have his parents. Come on Hermione, its a win win situation?" It all sounded so easy and so perfect but her rational mind wouldn't let her live in a fairytale, it wasn't right.

"I don't belong here Sirius." He was going to argue but he knew he couldn't.

Professor Dumbledore walked in and by the look on his face, time was becoming a major issue.

"Sirius, will you help us find the Potter's home?" He looked over his spectacles at the exchange that was happening in front of him. He worried that Hermione may have already changed the future, but none of that would matter if they didn't get to Harry quickly.

Sirius dropped his hand from Hermione's and walked over to nod at Dumbledore. As Sirius wasn't the secret keeper, he did not know exactly where the Potter's were staying. They spent the next few hours with Lupin, another friend of the Potters', trying to work out how to get Pedigrew to tell them where they were. Hermione, not for the first time during this trip, wished she had learnt more about the Potter's story. Obviously Harry knew where they were as he knew his family history but for the others it may as well have been a million miles away because they didn't know anything. In the end Dumbledore used an old complicated spell that showed where Pedigrew had been in the last 24 hours and this gave them an area at least.

The three of them held on to Sirius' arm and apparated to Godric's Hollow. The plan was that they will all split up and run through the small town until they found something that looked like it could be the house. It was a long shot but all they had at the time.

It was too late, the house had already been destroyed from the spells and the three of them ran to hide in the bushes as Aurors were apparating in everywhere. Hermione looked around and could see someone sitting on the bench in the park across the road. His silhouette looked familiar.

"Professor, I think that's Harry over there?" The three of them looked in the direction of the park and when the coast was clear, they ran over to see what had happened. Hermione ran off first and stopped in front of him. Before she started her ranting and yelling, she noticed he was crying. She knelt down and grabbed his hand with one hand and put her other on his face, her fingers wiping away his tears.

"Harry what did you do? What did you change?" Harry looked at her and shook his head. Hermione pulled her hand away.

"What do you mean Harry, you didn't do anything or you can't tell me?"

"I was too late!"

Sirius watched the exchange in front of him and was totally mesmerised by his adult Godson. Harry looked up and recognised him immediately, he flew out of his seat and hugged his Godfather with all his might.

"I missed you Sirius, so much." Sirius hugged him looking at Hermione clearly confused. Professor Dumbledore pulled Harry aside to ask him again if he had changed anything, and again Harry said no. Professor Dumbledore was sure he was telling the truth so he suggested they go back to the castle.

"OK we need to leave here right now, people will start asking questions soon and we have no answers. Hermione you need to say your goodbyes to Mr Black." Hermione raised an eyebrow and realised Professor Dumbledore must have seen the exchange back at the house. OR he had a way back for her. She felt torn. She didn't want to leave but she certainly couldn't stay either. Sirius walked over and hugged her tightly. While he held her, he whispered in her ear, "Make sure he looks after you Hermione," She pulled back and looked at him with a shocked look.

"How did you know?"

"I saw your pain when he was in pain. Man, how is this for confusing, I am competing with my one year old Godson for the affections of a woman who is also one." Hermione laughed and hugged him again.

"I will never forget you Sirius," He leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips and then something erupted in Harry's chest. He felt broken, lost and in pain. Professor Dumbledore placed a calming hand on his arm and he looked at his Professor.

"Lets go Sir!" The three of them apparated away and the last thing Hermione saw was Sirius waving goodbye to her. They landed in Dumbledore's office and Harry couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What the hell was that all about Granger?"

"What?" Hermione looked at him and shook her head.

"I think the real question here Harry is what did you do when you left here?" Hermione stood with her hand on her hip waiting for him to answer. He stared at her and from Professor Dumbledore's position it looked like neither would give up.

"Harry and Hermione, it is very important that you two stay together and even more importantly you do not interfere with any thing from this time. I need to hide you for a couple of days so I can find the spells that will send you forward in time."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at him and neither looked like they were going to budge from their stubborn mood.

"So as a result I have organised for you both to stay at The Three Broomsticks with some clothes, food and drinks supplied. It is very important that you do not leave the room or access any news of any sort especially at this turbulent time. Is that clear?" Hermione nodded and then after some reluctance Harry did too. Professor Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand and Harry and Hermione found themselves in a single room above the Three Broomsticks. Hermione looked at the room and hoped above all hope that the Professor wouldn't be too long as these cramped conditions with her room-mate were liable to send her crazy. Harry walked over and threw his jacket on the bed and Hermione watched him.

"Harry, I don't understand what your damn problem is?" Harry spun around and looked at her and his face showed his anger and disbelief.

"Are you fucking kidding me Granger?" Harry stormed over to her and stood over her small body. She was much shorter than him and his body was quite built so she felt very intimidated.

"Harry, please?" She sounded so weak and defenceless that Harry backed down but he was still angry. He walked off to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Hermione watched him leave and wondered what else could possibly stuff up her life now. Probably nothing, Harry hated her even more than before, a man from a different time cared about her and she couldn't do a damn thing about it. Besides even if she could, she wouldn't because for some strange, stupid reason she was falling deeper and deeper for Harry.

That night and the following days Harry mourned the loss of his parents, again. Hermione tried to talk to him but he was snappy and rude so she gave him some space. She knew it wasn't really his fault but his temper was beginning to get on her nerves.

While Harry was having a shower, there was a knock on the door and Hermione answered it. It was breakfast so she took their food in and said thanks. She left Harry's food on the tray and took hers over to the seat by the window and started picking at it. What an unbelievable few days she had had. She heard the shower switch off and her stomach started to turn knowing that he would be back out soon, wondering what mood he was in today. She heard the door open and she followed his steps across the room and then watched as he sat down in the seat in front of her. Hermione looked at him and willed herself not to react. He had a black shirt on with a pair of beige cargo pants. His hair was wet and light drips were still travelling down his neck. She watched one trail down his neck and onto his chest and then it disappeared under his t-shirt. She forced herself to look back at her food because she knew if she looked into his eyes he would see her vulnerability. Hermione kept picking at her food and when it got to the stage where Harry was still sitting there not doing anything, just staring at her, she snapped.

"What Harry, for heavens sake get it off your bloody chest?" She looked at his face and he was still mad.

"I want to know what happened with you and Sirius?" Hermione closed her eyes and threw her head back and said "Sweet Merlin what is your problem?" Harry didn't answer, he was still waiting for his question to be answered.

Hermione took a deep breath and composed herself. She looked Harry in the eye and pushed her plate away.

"OK Harry try this on for size, its none of your business! End of story. I am going to have a shower." Hermione stood up and walked into the bathroom. She slammed the door and leant against it. She could feel her heart beating terribly fast and her breathing was shallow. She couldn't let him affect her like that, she would surely give away her secret. She had a shower and then noticed some clean clothes on the bathroom bench. She quickly dressed and went back outside to face her room-mate who had been proving to be a huge pain in the arse.

As she walked out he glanced over at her and then resumed his vigil of looking out the window, even though it was ridiculously late. Hermione noticed he hadn't eaten anything so she picked up his tray and took it over to him.

"Harry you need to eat something, you haven't eaten properly for days," Hermione placed the tray in front of him but he didn't move to eat.

Hermione spent the day reading the few books that Dumbledore had given her and Harry played a few games of wizarding chess alone, he used magic to make the board play against him just like a muggle computer chess game. They barely spoke and when they did it was only her trying to make conversation and then Harry shooting it down. After dinner, she sighed and then walked over to one of the single beds and turned down the sheets. She climbed in and tried to make herself comfortable. Hermione looked up at the ceiling and wondered, not for the first time this week, what if she couldn't get back? What if they had to start a new life here? Could she do it? Hermione growled in her head and turned over to force herself to sleep.

After a while Harry heard her gentle breaths and knew she was asleep. He walked over and looked down on her face. She looked so peaceful and beautiful. He couldn't understand why he felt so insanely jealous over the kiss, but it was eating him up inside.

With all the pain of losing his parents again, he had started to reassess his life choices. For so long he had kept a secret, a deep secret in the deepest part of his heart and now he thought maybe it was time to act on it. Time to come alive, time to live. He reached down and took a strand of her hair and moved it off her face then he leant down and ever so lightly kissed her forehead.

_Hope you like it._

_Sirius xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go with Chapter 5 there's a little bit of sugar in this one ;-)_

_Sirius_

**Chapter 5**

The rest of the week dragged on. Harry still wasn't speaking to Hermione unless he absolutely had to and Hermione was finding it difficult being couped up with him. Harry stood up and walked over to the door, he asked her whether she wanted anything.

"Where are you going?" Hermione glanced up from the book she was reading.

"I am sick of being stuck in this room, I am going for a walk." Harry stared at her, probably hoping she would argue with him.

"Can I come?" she whispered and waited.

"...Please?" she added.

Harry nodded after a few seconds and she quickly closed her book and went to brush her hair. She was standing in the bathroom and saw him in the reflection standing behind her. She turned around slowly and looked up into his eyes.

"I just want to say..." he stopped and was struggling to find the right words.

"Yes Harry?" She spoke so softly that if he wasn't standing so close to her she wouldn't have heard it.

"..umm hurry up because Dumbledore could find out we've left," and he turned around and walked out of the room leaving Hermione standing there.

They walked downstairs and out on to the road, there were a few people bustling about there daily business but otherwise nothing looked out of the ordinary much to Hermione's relief.

Harry and Hermione wandered from shop to shop and then they walked through the park. Harry picked up some lunch with the money Professor Dumbledore had left them and they settled down to some pumpkin juice and sandwiches.

Hermione broke the silence, "Harry can I ask how you're getting through your parents death, I mean you're old enough to understand and you know the impact it has on your life?" Harry was quiet for a while and then he shrugged.

"I don't know Hermione, I can't explain it. I just feel disjointed, like I am in a place I don't even know, with people I don't know. I really can't explain it." Harry just looked down feeling really weird about the whole thing.

"Hermione, what is going to happen if Dumbledore doesn't get us back? I mean I already live here, I'm one year old, its all too confusing!" Harry looked at her and she tried to read his face but he was keeping his emotions well guarded.

"It just seems to me that its all a stupid dream and I'm going to wake up. I'll wake up and tell Ron and we'll have a laugh and I will go back to keeping secrets."

Hermione didn't say much, she thought it was better that she didn't. Someone of Harry's mentality couldn't really comprehend the enormity of the situation and his statement just now proved it.

They continued to eat in silence and then Harry decided a change of subject was in order. He asked her what she wanted to do when they left school and after a few minutes of disbelief that he was trying to act normal, she answered.

She found out that Harry wanted to be an Auror but he doubted he would get the grades for it. He confessed that he was really struggling with his classes this year and it didn't help that he lived with the Weasley's. As much as he appreciated everything they did for him, they weren't very concerned with academic grades and therefore he was always hassled when he wanted to study for a test.

"I am sure your parents encourage your studying hey Hermione?" Harry continued eating his sandwich completely unaware of what he had just said. Hermione fought back the tears in her eyes and when she was taking a bit too long to answer, Harry looked up from his sandwich.

"Hermione?" she turned around and looked at Harry and he saw the un-shed tears in her eyes.

"What did I say?" Harry reached across unconsciously and took her hand in his and for some reason he knew he should've remembered something, something she said to him...

"Umm, my parents died quite a while ago and I live alone." Hermione nodded to signal the end of that conversation and Harry felt terrible because she had already mentioned it earlier.

"How did it happen?" Hermione took a few moments to compose herself and then she told him that they were flying back from a dental seminar three years ago. Their bodies were recovered and it broke her heart to see that they were still holding hands when they were found. It was really hard at first but after time and a lot of help from Professor McGonagall, she got back on her feet.

"How is it that you live alone then?"

"I sold my parents home because it would have been obvious that no-one lived there and I got a small flat in Hogsmeade. I didn't do it straight away, it was a year after their deaths. It was really hard going home on weekends trying to make the house look lived in and using my magic to mow the lawns at night was just getting more and more harder."

"Hang on, magic, how come you had permission to use magic so young?"

Hermione raised her eyebrow and looked at him, he nodded and said Professor McGonagall.

"Anyway I am actually older than all of you guys anyway, I have already turned 18. So it was only a short amount of time to be alone before I reached the wizarding worlds legal age." Harry nodded.

"So how did you manage to sell your muggle home without having a guardian, you were under 18 then?"

"Again Professor McGonagall helped me out, she charmed the solicitor to believe everything she said, not that we did anything illegal, it was just that it had to be done before I was 18. We said she was my guardian and I would be living with her in Scotland until I was 18. They believed it and everything went through quite quickly. One Hogsmeade weekend I was wandering around and I found a unit for sale. I asked permission to buy it, it was all done really quickly again and even though Professor McGonagall's name was on the papers with mine, as soon as I turned 18 this year her name vanished so it belongs to me only. It's lonely but that's my life I'm afraid, I'm used to being alone anyway."

Harry took in everything she was saying and couldn't believe someone could go through so much alone and no-one at school knew anything about her. He knew that was something he had contributed to. He spoke badly about her to the girls at first and they followed his every word like little sheep. It wasn't hard to make sure she had no friends. But later on it was more Ron wanting to torment her and Harry just followed along.

One night Seamus was talking to a few guys in the dorm while Ron was on detention. Harry walked in and heard him saying he was going to ask Hermione to the ball at the end of fourth year however, Harry saw red and he walked up to Seamus and threatened him. Seamus couldn't believe how angry Harry was and he never pursued it again. Word travelled around quickly that she was off limits. Harry never thought in a million years that his actions would have caused her so much pain. His jealousy about her being with anyone could have destroyed her and would surely have destroyed any future friendship they could have.

"Hermione, for what's it worth, I am sorry for my behaviour over the last few years at school."

Hermione looked up at him and was surprised, the one thing she never expected to hear from Harry Potter was an apology.

"Wow Harry, I never would have thought I would hear those words from your mouth." Harry nodded but still felt terrible and decided another change of subject was in order.

"So you want to be a Healer Hermione," Hermione took the change in subject as a relief and leant back on the park bench. They continued talking for quite a while and when the whether changed and a breeze blew across her arms, Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold Hermione?" Without thinking, Harry jumped up and sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders to warm her up. Hermione's head and heart were running a mile a minute. He seemed so nice and kind here yet at school he was horrible and this sudden shift confused her. She thought maybe it wasn't all his doing, maybe he was being influenced by someone and his actions weren't entirely his.

"So Harry tell me about Ron?" She felt him stiffen and instead of moving away, he actually pulled her in closer to his body and slightly tightened his grip. Hermione wasn't complaining but the action was confusing, it was like he had to protect her from him and maybe that was exactly what it was.

"Lets talk about you, I want to know things about Hermione Granger." Hermione giggled, that sounded really sweet, even though he just confirmed her theory.

"How about we walk and talk, it is getting a bit late Harry?" Hermione smiled at him and he smiled back. The closeness of his face gave her clear access to his eyes and they were the most brilliant green she had ever seen on a person. She could get lost in those eyes forever.

Harry smiled and stood up and collected the rubbish of the table and walked over to a bin. Hermione felt the loss of his body next to hers immediately but it was short lived as he came back and again hugged her into his side. They started walking and Hermione placed her arm around his waist and when he looked down at her, she thought she may have stepped over the line but his huge smile assured her she was ok.

"So tell me Miss Granger, is there anything that you're not good at?"  
"What do you mean Harry?" Hermione still felt slightly uneasy as she kept expecting him to start saying something horrible but he didn't seem to want to hurt her. She just had to be cautious it was a very hard habit to break and when you've lived with it for so many years, not an easy habit to forget.

"Well I mean, you are brilliant at school, you look after your own house and obviously have looked after yourself without any one else, so what are you not good at, what is it that Miss Granger needs help with?" Harry had this cheeky tone to his voice.

"Well let me see," Hermione acted like she was thinking really hard then she said "...nothing."

Harry laughed and Hermione decided she would like to hear more of that coming from him.

"I see we have to do this the hard way... do you like Quidditch?"

"Not really."

"OK do you like Chess?"

"Nah boring."

"OK do you... fly?"

"Oh no definitely not, no way!"

"And that Ladies and gentlemen is our winner, Miss Granger cannot fly on a broom. What kind of a witch are you Hermione if you can't fly?" Harry's voice held no criticism or cruelty.

"Well I will have to teach you, won't I?" Hermione tried to argue and tried to make excuses but Harry wouldn't hear about it. It was all settled, if they were still here tomorrow they were going to go flying. Hermione looked at him and very sarcastically, stated "Woohoo for me!"

They arrived back at their room and found dinner waiting for them so Harry told Hermione to have her shower first and she nodded.

She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body. It had turned out to be nice day, she had got to know a little more about Harry Potter and she liked it. What was amazing though was that he seemed interested in knowing more about her. She thought about the conversations they had had and realised she was nervous about learning to fly. Hermione had watched him on the Quidditch field every time Gryffindor had a match and she was amazed at how well he managed his broom. It actually made her all the more nervous. She finished up and walked out into the lounge area. The room wasn't large, it had a small bathroom and two single beds in the lounge area, there was a two seater lounge and an arm chair with a small table with two chairs by the window which was where they ate their meals. There was a small dresser table which had four drawers in it and Hermione and Harry found they had clean clothes in constant supply. Hermione walked out of the bathroom drying her hair and signalled for Harry to have his shower. He stood up from the arm chair and walked over to her. She was tying her hair back up into the ponytail that she always wore and Harry stood next to her and gently lifted his hand to where her hands were tying up her hair. He took the hair clip out and let her hair hang down her back in the gentle waves that were natural to her. Hermione lowered her hands and watched his face as he smoothed her hair down her back. Harry smiled at her and then walked into the bathroom and gently closed the door. Hermione stood there completely shocked, he was really messing with her emotions.

They had dinner and decided on an early night, Harry's decision of course, since they had to start their training early much to Hermione's sheer dislike.

Hermione slept well and woke up to the sun streaming in on her face yet again. She really did like waking up like that. She automatically looked over to Harry's bed to see it empty and she sat up in a panic and frantically searched the room with her eyes. She found him watching her from the seat near the window, "It's ok Hermione, I didn't leave you."

His look was smouldering and deep. She found it hard to formulate a sentence in her head so she nodded and quickly got out of bed and went to dress in the bathroom. She came out shortly later brushing her hair. She had a clip in her hand and as she went to pull it up in to her ponytail, Harry raised an eyebrow and she stopped instantly. Hermione smiled and nodded then she quickly walked over to the dresser to put the clip away while she wished her red face would fade.

"So Hermione all ready for our morning?" Harry smiled as he took another bite of his toast.

"Umm, not really Harry," and Harry laughed and again she was reminded of how much she enjoyed hearing it.

"Actually Mr Potter, exactly how are we going to learn to fly without any broomsticks?" Hermione felt proud of herself, she got out of it.

Harry stood up and walked around to her side of the table, he leant down and used his fingers to comb her fringe down to behind her ear, and he leant in to her ear and whispered, "Who said we didn't have a broom?" Hermione gasped and watched as Harry yet again, walked away laughing.

While she slept in, Harry had gone downstairs and asked Madame Rosmerta if she had a broom he could borrow so he could teach his friend how to fly. Professor Dumbledore had told her to accommodate any of their needs, so she got her hands on a broom straight away and gave Harry directions of where he could fly without being spotted by many people.

They walked downstairs and out of the 'Three Broomsticks' and down the side alley where Harry could mount the broom and fly them to the field he had been told about. He got on the broom and stood looking at Hermione.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione's eyes were wide with fear.

"Hermione the place we have to go to is quite far from here, so you need to get on the back so I can double you." Harry held out his hand for her to take it but she was petrified.

"Please Hermione?" Hermione looked at him but her eyes immediately went back to the small stick that was supposed to hold her and Harry's weight in the air with no safety net what so ever.

"Hermione, please trust me, I won't let anything happen to you." Harry sounded sincere but in Hermione's stressed induced mood, she snapped out something she regretted as soon as the words left her lips.

"Yeah right, like at school." Harry's eyebrows knitted together and Hermione wanted to apologise profusely but she knew the only way she could fix it was to get on that damn stupid contraption.

She took a deep breath and willed every amount of bravery she could muster and walked over to Harry. She threw her right leg over the broom and scooted close to Harry. Harry could see how extremely stressed out she was and he smiled.

"OK just hold on to me tightly Hermione," she grabbed his waist and locked her hands around his body and tucked her head into his back.

"That's my girl."

Surely Harry would have felt that her heart stopped at that comment, but he didn't try to revive her nor did he acknowledge that she had died so she held on even tighter.

They were flying for about half an hour when Hermione felt that they were approaching the ground. Harry stopped the broom smoothly and she felt the ground under her feet. She slowly lifted her head out of Harry's back and peeped open one eye.

They had landed in a beautiful park and she stepped off, wobbled and then fell down on her butt. Harry laughed and stepped off to pick her up.

"Don't laugh at me Harry, it's not funny." Hermione let him help her up and she dusted off her pants. Harry kept holding her hand and led her to the middle of the grassed area. The park they had landed in had no distinguishing features except for the perimeter of tall elm trees protecting them from any outsiders. Hermione had no idea whether the area was a magical or a muggle area and she blindly followed Harry as he led her to her certain death, she was sure of it.

Harry stopped and she dropped her hand from his instantly.

"OK Hermione, it's not that hard, just watch me first then you can have a turn," She smiled a sarcastic smile and Harry had to hide his smile.

Harry was so patient, he explained things to her and even though she tried to get this over and done with as quickly as possible, she just couldn't get it.

She fell off the broom with Harry guiding her, she fell off with Harry behind her and she fell off when she was on her own. She was only two feet off the ground but it was still hard. She was almost in tears when Harry decided she had had enough.

"Ok Hermione lets go back, you have done enough today." The look of relief on her face was evident and Harry patted the broom behind him. She got on and put her arms around his stomach.

"Hermione do me a favour?" Hermione thought maybe he didn't want her holding him so she let go but he grabbed her hands with his hand and held her tight against his stomach.

"Could you please open your eyes this time and look at the view, I think you will enjoy it?" Hermione relaxed her hands and kept holding on and then she nodded.

Harry kicked off from the ground and her face went straight into his back and as much as he was enjoying her vulnerability, he said her name anyway. She summoned every ounce of bravery and opened her eyes.

She looked out over his shoulder and she was genuinely surprised. The view was absolutely beautiful, she could see the park disappearing below her and the trees were becoming small doll like accessories. She started to understand why people enjoyed flying, the view and the feeling was extraordinary. The trip was much shorter on the way back and Harry was pleased that she seemed to enjoy it.

It took quite a few more visits to the park until Hermione could actually feel that she had the confidence to ride alone. There were a few close calls but overall she did very well. She would never admit to Harry that her favourite part of the training was travelling to and back from the park because she got to hold him in her arms each time.

Hermione was reading in bed one evening while Harry was in the shower. She had read the same line three times and still she had no idea of what she was reading. Hermione was very distracted by the man who was showering in the next room right now. She threw her book down and thought about her flying lessons. She could feel Harry's strong muscles under her fingertips still and her stomach was tingling from the sensation. The bathroom door opened and Harry walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He had not dried off his body and the water was trailing its way down his stomach muscles and pooling at the top of the towel around his waist. Hermione sat up in bed and watched him walk over to her. He stopped in front of her bed and his smouldering eyes were boring into her soul, he leant down and placed one hand behind Hermione's neck and with the other hand he ran his fingers through her golden brown hair. His touch was driving her crazy and he could see it clearly in her face. Harry sat down on her bed and leant forward, he was so close to her mouth that she could lean up to him and finally be connected. He pulled back slowly but used his hands to pull her up to him. Hermione was very conscious that he only had a towel on, but at this time she didn't care. Harry placed one hand slowly around her waist where he connected with her bare skin and she took a deep breath in. With the other hand, he placed one finger under her chin and made her look him in the eye and then as he took the back of her neck again, he moved forward and kissed her.

Hermione was frozen in shock at first but soon responded to his kiss. Harry's tongue lightly touched her bottom lip and she granted him access immediately. She couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through her body at this moment. She never wanted it to stop, she wanted to commit it to memory and never forget his taste. The hand around her waist pulled her in closer to his body and he laid down slightly over the top of her. She could feel his erection through the towel and it shot a feeling of complete desire through to her core. The kiss deepened but when oxygen became a necessity, Harry broke away first. Hermione's head fell back allowing him clear access to her neck and he started on it without delay. He sucked on her pulse points and the feelings ran directly down to between her legs. Harry kissed her mouth again and this time it was more passionate and urgent. Hermione's hands found his hair and she lightly grabbed it and pulled his head into her mouth. Harry was urged on and he slowly started to lower her down onto the bed. He placed her head on the pillow and then slowly climbed over the top of her body. Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the unmistakeable desire that was there. He kissed her again and lowered his body onto hers. Hermione's legs automatically opened to accommodate him and the initial contact caused her to moan out loud. Harry kissed her neck and continued to run his hands all over her body stopping at her breasts to lightly fondle them. Harry's towel separated and then he threw it on the floor and he pulled Hermione's night shirt up over her head and then he removed her underwear. Finally they were free to take this to the next level. Harry positioned himself at her entrance and then slowly pushed himself into her.

"Harry!" Hermione screamed and sat up in her bed. Harry had already woken up from her thrashing around so he stepped across to her bed and seeing Hermione panting so hard, he sat down on her bed to see if she was ok. She immediately grabbed him and he held her tight.

"Hermione, its ok honey, it was just a dream, nothing can hurt you, I am here." Hermione was still panting and shaking and Harry was beginning to get worried.

He tried to look at her face but she kept it buried in his chest.

"Hermione do you want to talk about it?" Hermione stiffened and shook her head, NO, very clearly. Harry just kept holding her and rubbing her back to calm her down.

"Do you want me to turn the light on honey?" Again she shook her head and tried to mumble something in his chest.

"What is it Hermione, please tell me?"

"I can't Harry, I'm ok?" Harry reluctantly let go of her and looked at her face. The moonlight was streaming in and he could see the blotches on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you're ok Hermione?" Harry was very worried about her.

"Yes, I'll just try to get some more sleep, thanks Harry," Hermione tried to look at him and force a smile on her face, but Harry lifted his hand up to caress her face and she sharply moved away from him. He was shocked she would react in such a way.

"Hermione, what is it?"

"Harry, I'm just tired that's all, sorry for waking you up." Hermione laid down and turned her back to him, she knew she was being rude but the dream was so life like she was still feeling the residue feelings in the core of her stomach and Harry's close contact wasn't helping the situation. She felt him get up from her bed and she heard his bed grumble as he climbed back in.

It was quite a while before either of them fell back to sleep that night.

_Hope you liked it I know it was a dream but it was sugar all the same LOL_

_Sirius xo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the awesome feedback you guys are awesome_

_Sirius_

_xoxo_

**Chapter 6**

The following morning Hermione woke up quite a while before Harry and she decided to have a nice hot shower. She climbed in and felt the muscles in her neck and shoulders start to unwind. She didn't sleep well after the dream mainly because she was afraid to fall asleep and have an encore of the first half of the night. Hermione washed her hair and spent a few minutes soaking in the warm water when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yeah Harry, what is it?"

"It's not Harry?" Hermione immediately recognised Sirius' voice and froze. She stared at the door and then quickly turned off the water and used magic to get dressed. She pulled open the door and seeing Sirius standing there was as much as Hermione could take so she ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Sirius, what are you doing here? Are you ok?" Hermione pulled back to look at him and make sure it was really him. She heard a laugh from behind them and looked over to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the lounge area next to a livid Harry. She looked at Harry and his look was enraged. If it was even possible for a man to have steam coming out of his ears, Harry would surely be doing that now.

Hermione decided it was probably easier to ignore him for now.

"Professor Dumbledore, how is everything going?" Hermione stepped to the side of Sirius but he took her hand and interlocked their fingers, the action was not missed by Harry. Sirius guided them over to the lounge area and sat down next to her. Professor Dumbledore sat in the spare arm chair and Harry moved over to the side where the window seat was. He sat on the table with one leg on the chair and the other on the floor. He looked disinterested.

"Hermione, I have been trying very hard to find the counter spell to send you and Harry back to your own time...," Sirius squeezed her hand tighter.

"...but I find I am unable to find a spell that will actually let you keep your memories." Hermione's eyebrows knotted together in deep thought. She stood up and started to pace the room.

"So what you mean Sir, is that if Harry and I go back, we will lose all memories that we have made here?" Professor Dumbledore nodded.

"So friggin what?" Harry said as he stared out the window.

"Well Harry it means that if we travel forward in time, we will not remember what happened here nor we will have any memories of the time that we are making there right now, do you get it?" Hermione looked at him and waited for him to answer.

"Again, so what?" Hermione walked over to him and stood in front of him.

"It means Harry, we will be lost in limbo, no memory of our lives anywhere, we may as well not exist." Harry looked over at Dumbledore and he nodded.

"So what are our options then? We can't live here in a motel room forever, can we?" Harry spat out and even though Hermione thought it, it sounded worse when it was said out loud.

Professor Dumbledore looked at Sirius and nodded and then he stood up to talk to Harry and Hermione.

"OK I suggested to Professor Dumbledore that you guys stay at one of the Black family properties, one that is no longer occupied. My cousin Bellatrix no longer lives there..." Sirius didn't get to finish when Harry stood up quickly and kicked the chair away from the table.

"No, I will not live in her place, NEVER!" Harry stormed out of the room leaving three people shocked in his wake.

"What is wrong with him Professor?" Sirius was completely shocked. He knew his best friends would have never raised such a rude, intolerable son, so what was his problem?

"I fear Harry is having a great deal of difficulty dealing with you and Hermione's friendship as well as other things that have probably occurred that we are not privy too from his future time." Hermione felt the room start to spin and she needed to sit down. Sirius took her hand and seated her down on the lounge next to him.

"Are you ok Hermione, what happened?" Hermione looked up at the Professor and looked deep into his blue eyes.

"Sir, if Harry and I can't go back to our own time, we need to get away from here. We have probably already changed so much it may already be unfixable. Harry and I have to go somewhere where we can have as little impact on other people's lives as possible. At least until you can try to reverse the Time turner's magic." Professor Dumbledore looked at her and nodded.

"I will make the arrangements Miss Granger, I trust it is wise if I leave you to talk to Harry?" Hermione nodded and watched as the Professor left the room. She turned to look at Sirius and wanted to cry.

"Sirius, I am sorry, but as I said before I don't belong here. You are technically about 24 years older than me and any thing happening between us will be so wrong." Sirius shook his head.

"Hermione listen to me, right here, right now, that's all that matters. I am only about 8 years older than you right now and that's not a problem is it?"

"Yes it is Sirius, it is a huge problem," Hermione smiled sadly but Sirius wouldn't give up.

"I fear that I may have ruined any relationship you could have had with Harry now, all because of me Sirius, its not fair to Harry." Sirius looked at her and couldn't believe it.

"Hermione, stop worrying about other people, you should be worried about yourself, about us. That's it, stop worrying about what other people are feeling, what do you feel?" Hermione smiled and put a hand on his cheek.

"Sirius, in my time, Harry is the most important person in the world to you, if you knew that I was hurting him in some way, you would have wanted to kill me. That is how important he is to you."

Sirius looked at her in disbelief but he really had no choice but to believe her, she was the one with the knowledge.

"So I know you, in your time I mean?" Hermione held in her gasp and shook her head. She walked over to the window and looked out onto the street where people were starting to bustle about their day. As her back was turned, they did not notice Harry enter the room silently so she continued talking to Sirius.

"No Sirius, you don't know me in my time, even Harry doesn't know me, well the real me anyway. Harry actually hates me so much it pains me to look at him everyday. We have potions together and a few other classes that I struggle to attend every day, but then I find I have to attend because even though I know he hates me, even though I know he would walk over me in the street if I were dying, I need to see him, I need to be in that proximity to him." Sirius walked up behind her and placed his arms on her waist but he did not turn her around. He just stood there holding her from behind.

"Pathetic aren't I?"

"No, you're not Hermione, I just wish he knew how lucky he was, that's all." Sirius leant in and hugged her tightly and then kissed the side of her head.

"Sirius, if it was another time and place and there were no connections, it may have been different for us." Sirius hugged her tighter and this time whispered to her that he wouldn't give up, especially if she couldn't go back to her time. She felt the tears start to build up so she nodded. Sirius turned around to see Harry sitting on the bed and then left the room. He couldn't understand how he was so close to him in their time when now, he couldn't stand him. He knew it was because of Hermione, because he was falling for her but she could only see him, no one else, just Harry.

Hermione stayed in her spot for a few more minutes as she wanted her tears to dry up before she faced anyone again this morning. She took a deep breath and turned around to see Harry sitting on his bed with his head hung low.

"Harry, if there was a way to get you back to your time believe me I would try, I am so sorry this happened to you."

Harry couldn't look at her, he couldn't believe she thought he hated her. How damn convincing were his actions back at school and now that he had time to think about it, for what reason? What did he possibly get out of hurting her? All so he could keep face with the Weasley's, how pathetic was he? He decided he had to make it up to her and if they were going to be here together, then that was one way to start.

"Hermione, it's not your fault. Ummm, Dumbledore saw me outside and said to be ready to leave tomorrow. He is moving us to a different property, an actual house. He asked whether we wanted to stay together and I said yes, I hope that's ok with you? I told him that a house would be fine because we would have a backyard so you can practise flying." Hermione looked at him and he had a cheeky smile on his face and she found she couldn't stay upset, so she smiled back.

"You do realise Potter, that I am going to get better than you at flying and then beat your butt?" Hermione stood with hand on her hip and Harry looked at her. He slipped a pillow into his hand behind his back and stood up and walked over to her. He leant in next to her ear and whispered "You wish!" and then the chaos started. Harry hit her across the head with the pillow and feathers sprayed out everywhere. Hermione was taken by surprise and then realised what was happening and she tried to dive for her bed to get her weapon but Harry was quicker and he caught her around the waist and even as she struggled, he wouldn't release his grip. With his other hand he kept whacking her back and feathers were quickly filling up the room. The laughter and screams of excitement by the woman who had stolen his heart, filled the hallway where Sirius was walking away with his shoulders down and his heart in pain.

After the laughter died down and the extent of their pillow fight was visible, Hermione started laughing again.

"Look at this mess Harry, Madame Rosmerta is going to kill us." Hermione grabbed her wand and started cleaning up and then Harry helped her. They had finished and Harry felt like he needed to say something.

"Hermione, I'm sorry!" Without looking at him, Hermione laughed and responded, "No it was fun, we needed a laugh anyway." Harry stood still and Hermione realised she may not be on the same wavelength as him.

"Harry?" Hermione looked at him again and this time his look was serious.

"No I'm sorry... sorry for everything, Hermione." Hermione stared and for some reason she couldn't say or do anything. She just stood there fumbling with her fingers. All the feelings of worthlessness that he caused confused her because she was feeling so great lately. It was hard to acknowledge that it was the same person.

The day was quiet and Hermione decided it was a good day to start studying, either way they couldn't just leave their studies, they had to do something. Poor Harry was praying for a miracle when Professor Dumbledore paid them another visit for the day.

As it happened, Harry and Hermione's house was available today so Professor Dumbledore came to organise for them to move out and to show them where they would be calling home for a while.

They took a port key to the house and Hermione couldn't believe what she saw. The house was like a little cottage. They had two small bedrooms and a fairly large lounge room. The kitchen was old but quite suitable for the two of them. The yard was beautiful with roses and lilies planted everywhere being protected by huge trees around the perimeter of the property. The cottage was made of stone and timber and it looked like something out of a fairytale. Professor Dumbledore showed them around the house and then sat with them to answer some more questions. He very gently insinuated that it was possible that would never leave and now was the time to start their lives over again.

Harry brought up the issue of money and asked whether they could get a job so they could contribute to the running of the house. Professor Dumbledore said that he would organise something for them so they could have money to live on considering their funds were not available to them as yet.

Hermione also brought up the fact that they needed to study. They couldn't just leave their schooling and Professor Dumbledore said he would also look into that for them as well.

The day seemed to move along quickly and before they knew it Harry and Hermione were getting ready to sleep. Harry was a bit concerned about the nightmare Hermione had had the previous night so he asked if she would be ok.

She reassured him that she was fine, just exhausted. They decided they would organise themselves in the morning and make a few rules around the house.

_Hope you enjoyed it,_

_Sirius xox_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi here's the next installment_

_Sirius xo_

Chapter 7

It had been over 2 months since they had landed in this time and Hermione and Harry settled into their new life quite quickly. Hermione started back at Hogwarts for her final year as an exchange student taking up her old subjects without the time turner option. Harry decided to start working since school was never really for him and Professor Dumbledore got him a job at Madame Rosmerta's bar so he mostly worked nights. Hermione had started school break for Christmas and was presently decorating the lounge room while Harry slept. He had been really busy at the Pub lately especially with Christmas and School break from Hogwarts and Harry had taken on extra shifts to help Madame Rosmerta out. Hermione took a small tutoring job so she could also contribute to the house. She advertised privately and with Professor Dumbledore's recommendations, she became quite busy. It came in handy with Harry working evenings.

With Harry working extra shifts lately, Hermione noticed she was spending more and more time alone and at first she didn't really notice it after living alone in her time, but after having a house guest now, it was becoming lonely. Hermione tried to chase away those thoughts, she had to remind herself that they weren't a couple, they were only flatmates. Flatmates... well that's a loose term, it's more like prisoners of a time. Hermione finished placing the last coloured bauble on the tree and wondered what she could do for the rest of the day. Harry normally woke up about lunchtime which gave them the afternoon to do something together. She heard the shower going and was a little excited. It was the first day that she didn't have any assignments to do or tutoring. She was free to spend the day with Harry.

Harry walked out and was dressed in dress pants and an open white shirt. He was hopping out in the hallway trying to put a sock on and then he shuffled to put his feet into the shoes he had just dropped down with a clunk onto the wooden floor.

"Harry you're a bit overdressed for work aren't you?" Hermione said with a little nervous laugh.

"Not working till later Hermione," Harry walked over to a mirror and started buttoning up his shirt then he attempted to tame his hair. Hermione was actually a bit excited maybe he had made plans for them.

"So what's happening then?" Hermione jumped up from the lounge and walked over to help him with his last button but he shuffled her hand away.

"I've got to start work early, umm don't wait for me." Harry scooted out the door before she had a chance to blink.

Hermione stood looking at the closed door and wondered what on earth that was all about.

Later that afternoon Hermione was so bored she thought making some Christmas biscuits might help so she went for a walk down to the local shops. She wandered around admiring all of the decorations and just absorbing the Christmas spirit. Usually Hermione stayed at Hogwarts as she hated going to her little unit and being all alone so she spent Christmas with the Professors and the few students who remained behind. She had always enjoyed this time of year with her family but when they were taken from her, Hermione tried to move past it as quickly as possible. She shook away those sad memories and she decided to surprise Harry at work. She set off for the pub and approached the huge doors and she pushed it open. Hermione walked in and brushed the snow out of her hair and dusted it off her heavy coat. She looked over at the bar expecting to see Harry serving but he wasn't there. Hermione thought he was possibly out the back stocking up so she approached the bar and ordered a warm butterbeer for herself. Madam Rosmerta walked over and greeted her.

"Hey Hermione how's it going? Is there anything you need love?" She was such a lovely lady and Professor Dumbledore made sure she always helped the two time travellers out with anything they needed.

"Hi Madam Rosmerta I was just after Harry actually, I thought we could have a bite to eat."

"Harry's not working today Hermione, at least not till later tonight." Hermione was surprised and took a sip of her butterbeer to cover her surprise.

"Anything I can get for you love?" Hermione shook her head no and stood up to take her drink over to one of the booths. She sat down on one of the comfortable chairs and started to think. Why would Harry lie?

_Oh for heavens sake Granger get your act together, Harry is not your boyfriend where you're living happily together getting ready to celebrate Christmas as a happy couple. He is only here because of an accident and if he had a choice you could bet your last knut he wouldn't spend one more second here. You have to stop thinking this is a romantic love story Granger and realise it for what it is, a nightmare for Harry. _Hermione scolded herself.

She heard the large door creak and shivered when the entrant pushed it open letting the cold breeze flow through. Hermione looked over and saw a young couple walk in hugging each other and she watched them with a longing that she didn't even know she possessed. As she was watching the couple, something caught her eye in one of the large windows near the doorway. She saw Harry standing outside the pub on the walkway but what surprised her was he wasn't alone.

Harry was standing very closely to another woman who seemed to be in deep in conversation. She passed him a package and he seemed happy about it because he looked at it, said something to her and then hugged her tightly. Hermione was surprised and quickly stood up trying to collect her shopping bags and make her escape before Harry spotted her.

Too late.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?" Harry tried to hide the package under his jacket and Hermione fumbled over her words.

"I just dropped in for a butterbeer, I'm going now." Hermione fumbled but Harry motioned over to Rosmerta to bring two more butterbeers and a plate of hot nibbles.

"Harry, that's ok I'll head off, I'm sure you're busy or something."

"No I don't start till 5 which is an hour and a half away and I have to eat so why not eat with me?" He smiled his dazzling smile and Hermione conceded. It was amazing that Harry could carry on a conversation and not drop any hints as to who the secret woman was but it drove her mental.

After trying to start three different conversations, Harry put his hands up in the air and spoke, "OK Hermione I give up, what's wrong?" Hermione splatted "nothing" in her beer but Harry wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Come on you've been on edge since I got here, what is it?" Hermione looked down at her drink and then spoke.

"Its nothing Harry, you're entitled to go out on a date I just would've liked to know that's all. I mean I'm not trying to be your mother or anything, it's just I wouldn't of come here if I knew I was interrupting something." Harry folded his arms and leant back in the seat. He had a huge smile on his face because he realised she obviously saw him just before he walked in and he was secretly pleased that it irked her.

"You want to know what this is?" Harry pulled out the box and placed it on the table. Hermione tried with all her might not to look at it but she couldn't stop her eyes from straying.

"Go on open it?"

"NO Harry its none of my business." Hermione felt like a right idiot now.

"No no I insist, open it Hermione," Harry pushed it towards her and after he continued prodding her, she opened it against her better judgement. She pulled the package towards her noticing how heavy it was. It was wrapped with brown paper and twine and it had Harry Potter scrawled across the front. Hermione tore away the paper and inside there was a huge book. It was covered in leather and it had gold embossing on the front. Hermione turned it around to face her while looking at Harry with her cocked eyebrows.

"Harry what is this?" Harry motioned for her to keep going and she opened the front cover. Hermione gasped and looked at Harry.

"Oh Merlin Harry what is this?" Hermione was in shock. She didn't want to confirm any thoughts she was having until he told her it was for her.

In her hand she was holding a first edition of Hogwarts a History.

"Merry Christmas Mione!"

"Ohhh Harry..." that's all she could say because she was crying and then she leapt out of her seat and hugged him so tightly. Hermione pulled back and kissed him quickly on the lips, not really thinking and then she returned to the hug.

"I take it you like it then?" Harry smiled.

"Like it, are you kidding Harry I love it. How did you know?" Hermione started gently turning the pages ever so carefully.

"I don't know its just something I thought you would like!" Harry was so pleased she liked it, it made him so happy to see her happy. He knew it was his fault they were here alone and if they ever got back he would do things so differently next time. But for now he had to make the best of a bad situation and for him, that was making her smile. She talked animatedly for about half an hour and then Harry asked if she wanted to dance. There was live music at the pub most nights and tonight the band were quite mellow and relaxing.

He led her out onto the floor after reassuring her that her book would be fine and he took her hand in his and placed his other hand around her waist. They swayed to the music and found they didn't need to talk, just feeling was enough. Harry smelt her hair and rested his head on hers, just enjoying being next to her body in such an intimate way. They swayed together keeping in time, moving and swaying like a perfectly tuned instrument. The hour passed quickly and Harry had to start work so Hermione apparated home. She was in such a great mood she decided to make her biscuits and start to prepare the Christmas lunch she had planned for the two of them. Hermione put on some music and started cooking away, she was so happy and for the first time in many years she started to feel complete.

Hermione finished her baking and settled down on the lounge room with a hot chocolate and her book. She was so touched that Harry would buy her something so personal and she hoped he liked her gift as well. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door which was odd because Harry still had a while before his shift finished.

She stood up and opened it, "Hi Hermione, you're a hard lady to find!"

"Sirius!"

_Hope you like it, _

_Sirius xo_


	8. Chapter 8

_I thought you would like two chapters since you've been waiting so long.._

_Also I'm not J.k. Rowling she is far too clever for me,_

_Sirius xoxo_

Chapter 8

Hermione stood at the door and was shocked to see this man standing in front of her. It was strange but at this moment in time, the last thing she wanted was to ruin anything with Harry.

"Sirius, how did you find us? What are you doing here?" Hermione spat out quickly.

"Umm do you think I could come in, its sort of freezing out here?" Hermione apologised and opened the door for him to enter. He shuffled in and dusted off the snow from his large overcoat.

He turned around to look at Hermione and all the feelings he had rushed to his stomach. She was like an itch he had to scratch, an addiction of some sort to him. He had never made a connection with another woman like he had with her and it surprised him so much. He stepped over closer and kissed her on the cheek and Hermione's heart missed a beat.

"So Sirius what brings you here?" she tried to sound in control but her voice was letting her down.

"I wanted to see you for Christmas, I mean both of you..." Hermione led him into the kitchen and used her wand to turn on the kettle to make a hot drink for her guest.

"So how did you find us, did Professor Dumbledore tell you?" Hermione passed Sirius a hot chocolate and he shook his head no. Hermione waited until he spoke.

"I saw you at Hogsmeade last weekend and I followed you home." At the shocked look on Hermione's face, he continued, "I didn't actually follow you as such but I saw you walking down the street and I figured there weren't many houses to choose from." Hermione nodded not really sure of how to react to that information.

"The last two houses on the street are not lived in and the other two are owned by old couples and the one across the road is a young couple with two little children, so unless you and Harry have been really 'busy' I figured this was the house." Sirius laughed an awkward laugh but Hermione didn't find it amusing.

"Sirius, what is it you want?" Hermione wouldn't make eye contact with him knowing she would see something she had been trying to avoid.

Sirius stood up and knelt in front of Hermione and took her hand in his. He slowly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs and then he looked up at her. As much as Hermione didn't want to look into his eyes, she couldn't fight it.

"Hermione what are you going to do?"

"Going to do about what?" Hermione questioned.

"I mean what are you going to do about living your life, I mean you can't just live here and play happy families with Harry?" Sirius asked while still holding her hands.

"I have a life Sirius." she defended.

"No you don't!" Sirius stood up and walked over to the kitchen sink and leant on the bench, folding his arms across his chest.

"OK besides going to 'school' tell me something you do that you like?" Hermione sighed and started to think.

"Sirius, I like studying that's why I went back to school, I enjoy tutoring the kids, I like looking after Ha... the house, I like to go flying with Harry when the weather allows, it's something I enjoy."

"Oh rubbish Hermione, I am sure if I looked into it they are the things Harry enjoys, not you." Hermione was getting frustrated.

"Sirius, will you just make your point?" Hermione folded her arms across her chest but stayed seated.

"Stay with me!"Hermione was shocked and speechless, she knew what he wanted , she just didn't expect him to get to the point so quickly.

"Hermione I can give YOU a life, you will want for nothing with me. I will treasure you and love you forever," Sirius knelt down in front of her and grabbed her nervous hands in his again.

The silence was killing him so he decided to make his point.

Sirius leant up and placed one hand behind her neck gently, he slowly pulled her in towards him and just as their lips met, she slowly turned away.

"Sirius I told you back at the motel I won't leave him."

"Why?" Sirius asked, hurt.

"Just leave it Sirius." Hermione took her hands out of his and crossed her arms again.

"Sirius, I'm sorry but it won't happen between us, it can't. I'm sorry."

Sirius ran his hands through his long black silken hair very annoyed. He stood up and dusted off his pants and he walked towards the front door. Sirius put his hand on the door handle and stopped, "Are you in love with him?"

Hermione couldn't answer, saying it out loud would just confirm it and she knew he would never feel the same way. Sirius took her silence as a confirmation and he turned back towards her.

"I know what it feels like Hermione, to love someone so deeply but they can't or won't return it. You're just doing yourself an injustice, you deserve happiness, a family and love. I'll be here always, never forget it." Sirius walked out closing the door behind him.

It took Hermione quite a while to deal with the conversation with Sirius and truth be told it was proving to be impossible. She sat down on the lounge and watched the flames from the fire dance around the wooden fuel.

Was it true? Was she in love with Harry? She dared not answer herself, the pain of all those years at Hogwarts was still buried deep within her heart. It would take along time to erase those feelings. It was just that Harry was so different, so kind, so gentle and caring it was hard to think it was the same person. Hermione picked up her book and hugged it to her chest and nestled down on the lounge. She felt herself drift off to sleep.

It was a hectic night and Harry didn't leave the pub till well after 2am. He apparated straight home and was going to walk straight into his room when something caught his eye. Hermione had dozed off on the lounge holding her book. He thought about throwing a blanket over her and letting her stay there but it was too cold, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He gently laid her down on her pillow and then as she settled into her covers, he kissed her forehead goodnight.

"Goodnight sweetheart, sweet dreams my love!" Harry again kissed her forehead and she mumbled under her breath. If Harry hadn't of been so close to her he wouldn't of heard it, it was three words he will never ever forget.

"Love you Harry!"

Despite the cold weather, Harry went to sleep with a warm heart.

The following day was Christmas Day and Hermione gave Harry her gift. It was a new broom as the one they had been using was a borrowed one from Madam Rosmerta. He was ecstatic to say the least. Hermione thanked the heavens that it was snowing really heavily and it was not possible to go and try it out.

They had a lovely lunch together and Hermione was so happy that Harry had also surprised her with the fact he had a week off and they were going to go somewhere warm. After lunch they went to the lounge room and laid down on the huge rug they had in front of the fireplace and the silence was relaxing. Harry put his arm around her and she smiled and used his muscles as a pillow.

"Hermione tell me something about yourself I don't know?" Hermione laughed and Harry looked at her and asked why she was laughing.

"Oh Harry if you had asked me that 3 months ago I would have said a million things but right now I can't think of one thing." Harry smiled and pulled her in for a one armed hug.

"Yeah we have sort of gotten to know each other pretty well since we moved in together." Hermione turned on her side and faced him, "Tell me something you miss?" Harry looked at her face and seeing the fire lights playing with her hair and her eyes so huge and bright he was tempted to say nothing because everything he wanted was right here in his arms.

"Come on, tell me Harry," she urged him on.

"I don't know probably Ron." Hermione tried not to react and if she did he certainly didn't pick up on it.

"I mean not the Ron you have been forced to know, the old Ron, the Ron who was my mate, the Ron who cared about people. The one who wouldn't hurt a fly." Hermione chose her words carefully.

"Really, so what happened? What changed?" Harry glanced down at her eyes and smiled.

"The war I think, well it changed his parents definitely and for some reason it just changed him too. Maybe it rubbed off or they told him what to do, to say, even what to believe. I remember one day when we were really young we were playing wizard chess and one of his older brothers, Charlie, told his family he was getting engaged and everyone was so happy and then his mum asked whether she was a pure blood and he sort of avoided answering. Well all I remember is the shit hit the fan. Next thing they were all yelling at him and he left. I never saw him again. I found out much later that he married that girl and they have like four kids and are as happy as anything. I think it showed me what type of people they were." Hermione listened carefully. This was a side of Harry's life she never thought she would know.

"It actually got worse after Arthur, Mr Weasley, got a promotion at the Ministry. I think the money went to their head." Harry stopped and thought for a bit and Hermione didn't want to interrupt him, she placed a hand on his chest and he immediately placed his hand over hers.

"Hermione...sorry...sorry about everything. I wish I could change everything that ever happened, everything that I said, everything that I did." Hermione had felt the pain inside of her slowly leaving lately and she smiled at him.

"Harry you did change everything." Harry turned to look at her and lifted himself up and over the top of her. He pushed a tendril of hair away from her face and when her eyes fluttered closed at his touch, he continued. Harry leant forward and kissed her on the forehead. It was a strong, long kiss and when he slowly pulled back, her hand reached up and touched the side of his face and he lowered his lips down to meet hers. He kissed her slowly at first, just their lips pressed together and then Harry slowly opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her lip and she opened her mouth instantly. Once their tongues touched the feelings hit them both. It was passionate and fiery. Harry ran his hand up and down the side of her body and she itched for him to touch her more intimately. Hermione's hand weaved in and out of his hair and she ran her fingers up and down his back. As she rubbed his back she grabbed his shirt and pulled it up over his head. She ran her hands along his rippled chest and Harry groaned under her touch. He lifted her shirt and pulled it out from her pants and she hissed when his hands touched her bare skin. Harry kissed her neck and sucked on her pulse points which drove her crazy.

Harry stopped at one point, panting and sweating and looked into her eyes, he again moved her hair away from her face, "You're so beautiful Hermione!" He put his hand under her neck and kissed her hard again.

As much as they wanted to, they didn't take it any further today. They just kissed and cuddled and laughed together. Harry had never been so happy in his life and he knew he could never give Hermione up, not for anyone.

The days turned into weeks and the weeks into months and finally it was time for Hermione to return back to school. She was stressed and excited all at once. Hermione had her newts coming up and she knew a lot depended on it. She wanted to study as a Healer and she needed at least 5 Newts and that was hard work especially since she was now only doing her 7 subjects instead of the ten she was doing in the other time. The time that got her here in the first place.

Poor Harry was about to pull his hair out. Hermione was so stressed and touchy all the time it made him happy to take on extra shifts just to be away from her hectic, ruthless schedules. Due to the nature of her attending Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore allowed her to live off campus but at this time Harry sometimes wished she would just stay up there.

They had their arguments about house work, school work, times Harry worked, times Harry didn't work and anything else he seemed to do wrong. It was like they were an old married couple and Harry counted down the minutes till she sat her final exam and the day finally arrived.

Hermione staggered home and dropped her ridiculously heavy school bag on the table and collapsed on the lounge. Harry found her still there when he got home from work and he carried her back to bed and as had become habit now he slid in next to her. They hadn't made love yet but they had spent many nights exploring each other's bodies and the best part was waking up next to each other.

The next couple of days were very stressful for Hermione and she cleaned the house for what seemed like five hundred times. Hermione heard a knock and she strolled over to open the door and couldn't hide her shock at seeing Professor Dumbledore standing there. Due to the nature of NEWTS and magical efficiency, students only had to wait for one week for their results so when Professor Dumbledore turned up on their doorstep only three days later, Hermione was worried.

"Come in Professor what is it I can do for you?" Professor Dumbledore walked in and took a seat and as Hermione closed the door he motioned for her to reopen it. She turned around to see Harry barge in through the door.

"Hermione honey are you ok?" Harry was flustered and out of breath.

"Yes Harry I'm fine what is it?" Harry looked over to see Professor Dumbledore sitting at the kitchen table.

"Professor, what is it? I was told to come home immediately. Is something wrong with Hermione or the results from her NEWTS? What is it?" Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and led her over to the kitchen table where their Professor sat.

"Harry dear boy, nothing is wrong I just needed to tell you both some news together." Professor Dumbledore didn't miss the closeness of the two time travellers and wondered if that would change things.

"Harry, Hermione, I have some news about your time travelling." They both looked at him with wide eyes and Hermione's grip on Harry's hand was strong.

"... it seems I have found a way to send you both back!"

Silence.

More Silence.

"Harry, Hermione?"

Harry found his voice first, "Umm Sir that's great, what did you find out?" Harry's words held no sincerity at all.

"It seems there is an ancient spell that can be used to reverse the time turner to the exact point of departure or a few seconds earlier so as to avoid a repeat of this situation," Harry exchanged a look with Hermione but the young couple said nothing.

"Ummm Sir what if we don't want to go back?" Harry whispered it but it may as well have been announced using a mega phone because the words resonated throughout the house and especially through their ears.

"Harry, what are you saying?" Professor Dumbledore peered over his half glasses.

"Well I, I mean we, we are just wondering whether we could stay?" Harry held her hand tight and she nodded at him and they both looked at the Professor awaiting his answer.

"I fear you have become accustomed to this life and you're mistaking it for a real life. Harry, Hermione this isn't your dream world where you can stay to avoid your life back in the future." Hermione looked down.

"I'm afraid that as much as it would make our lives easier if you stayed, its not possible, things are starting to unravel as we speak." Harry and Hermione looked up surprised by his comment.

"What do you mean 'unravel'?" Harry questioned and Professor Dumbledore watched Hermione stand up and walk over to the window and look outside.

"Nothings changed, we haven't had any time changes or what ever it is you mean, everything is fine here Professor?" Harry pleaded.

"It means Harry that we don't belong here and our life is beginning to become undone, because we already occupy this time, we are here as our one and half year old selves." Harry stared at her back as she spoke.

"The two time parameters could collapse Harry, you have to return to your time, Unfortunately, you don't have a choice." Professor Dumbledore added.

"Hermione did you know about this, did you know this could happen?" Harry was annoyed and when she didn't answer he was angry.

"Bloody hell Hermione don't you think that might have been something you could've mentioned?"

"Harry there's no point pointing fingers, unfortunately I have more news and this news is even more unpleasant." Hermione turned around and looked at her Professor waiting for the worst to hit her.

Harry was looking between the two people standing in front of him.

"Oh for heaven's sake Professor what the bloody hell is it?" Harry was becoming impatient.

"I can't do the return and guarantee you will keep your memories from here, the memories you have made during this time."

Both of them were shocked. They couldn't believe it, this was the worst possible news for Hermione. She would never remember what is was like to be loved by Harry, to actually love him back freely, not secretly and not in her dreams. She wouldn't remember all the little touches, the laughs, the great days, the good days and even the bad days. Nothing. Harry was obviously thinking the same thing and he spoke first.

"Professor, that is a lot to ask of us, we have made a life here, a life together and now you want us to throw it away to go back to a time where we hardly speak."

"I'm sorry Harry but that's not all.." Harry rolled his eyes and grunted in frustration.

"What else?"

"You have to leave now, right now!"

_da da dahhhhh, sorry to leave it here hope you're enjoying it_

_Sirius xo_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi here's the next one, hope you like it_

_Sirius xox_

_PS only one more after this one _

Chapter 9

Harry's head was spinning and he was sure Hermione felt the same. In a daze, they approached Hogwarts and every bone in Hermione's body was telling her to run. She wanted to take Harry's hand and apparate them to the small island that he took her too over Christmas. The island where the sun shone and the water was as blue as the deepest sea. The island where they laughed and swam and danced. The island where they were free. Hermione clutched Harry's hand tighter and he reciprocated immediately. Professor Dumbledore led them up to his office and as soon as they entered he told them he would give them a few minutes to talk before he started the complicated sequence of spells.

Harry turned Hermione around and held both her hands.

"Hermione honey, I want you to know that I lo..."

"Harry NO don't say it now, don't say it because we are going back, just because we are going to forget everything." Hermione started to cry and Harry pulled her into his body and held her tight.

"I love you my Hermione honey, never forget it. OK you put those words in your head and never forget it." Hermione continued to cry into his chest and then slowly pulled away when Harry asked her again.

"Harry I won't remember and neither will you."

Hermione was walking away from Harry hoping to Merlin she wasn't going to have to witness him kissing that girl again. It was terribly uncomfortable and the fact that he was looking at her made her feel worse. She felt the Time Turner around her neck and pulled it out, again excited about her year ahead. Hermione didn't hear him come up behind her and she had no idea of what was happening but she felt herself being pushed into the side alcove. Harry pushed her body against the wall and pressed himself against her. Hermione waited for him to say something, she waited for the taunting, she waited for anything but he said nothing, nothing at all. He just stood there staring at her like he had forgotten something.

"Harry leave me alone!" Hermione tried not to look into his eyes as they were boring into her soul.

"Hermione... I can't remember something... I don't know what's happened?" because of Harry's confusion, Hermione slipped away.

After a week, Professor McGonagall called Hermione to her office.

"So Miss Granger, how has the Time turning been? Have you had any problems?" Hermione wanted to tell her she always got a strange feeling every time she went back in time. She wanted to tell her she felt like she had forgotten something, forgotten something so important that it was critical. She wanted to tell her about her wild dreams but she answered the only way she could.

"No Professor, no problems at all, everything has been fantastic."

Hermione knew it was important that her Professor not ever find out about her concerns, those were the kind of concerns that could easily have her time turner taken from her. Hermione was dismissed and she went down to have lunch. As per usual she quickly scanned the hall to see if Harry and Ron were anywhere to be found and when the coast was clear, she quickly entered and sat in a vacant spot towards the back of the hall. Her food appeared and she picked at her salad. Lately Hermione had felt that she had forgotten something and she started writing a journal. She pulled out her books and a few other little books to hide the fact she was writing in a journal. Hermione started to scribble down the dream she had last night.

_Dear Diary,_

_It happened again, I can't believe my head is so full of these images that I can't quite remember. You know that feeling when you wake up and your dream is slowly drifting away from your conscious memory, it feels like that but even when I'm asleep. There's a person there, I think its a man and for some reason I know I love him. I love him so passionately it consumes my whole being. I see snow, then a beach scene and then I see a fire place but the most disconcerting thing is the feeling of completeness while I am asleep and then the feeling of loss when I'm awake. I wake up and feel next to me like I am looking for someone. I actually started crying this morning because the loss was so great. When my head cleared from the haze I got really annoyed with myself because I couldn't answer the main question, "Why am I crying?" _

_On a better note Harry seems to have been avoiding me lately. He seems to have a lot on his mind. I watched him the other day while he was eating and he seemed to be disinterested, consumed with his own thoughts. Ron was being his idiot self as usual and has still been hassling me but I don't seem to worry as much about him, he's just a prick. But Harry, well that's different, I would love... _Hermione stopped and stared at the page when she wrote love, it was ringing a very distant bell.

… _to understand him, he seems so complicated. He had done so many little things that have caught my attention, like a finger brush here and a face stroke there. Lately there has been nothing, nothing at all I can't even tell you the last time I heard his voice. Even in Potions when Professor Snape starts to rile him up he doesn't bite he just takes it and then leaves before anyone has a chance to catch him._

_Well enough about Harry I will write soon_

_Hermione._

Hermione looked up and slammed her book shut while trying to stop her heart from beating out of her chest. Harry was sitting in front of her staring at her.

"OH Merlin, what are you doing here? I don't care, I'm going anyway!" Hermione shuffled to get her belongings in her bag but she was panicking and nothing was working. Harry reached over and took her journal in his hands. Hermione stopped breathing, if he opened any page he would see his name, any page at all.

"Please give it back?" Hermione's voice showed her distress.

"Am I in it?" Harry asked looking in her eyes but rolling the book around in his hand. Hermione couldn't think of anything worse in the world than Harry Potter getting his hand on that book. Imagine the ridicule, the pain he could inflict. He may as well take the Gryffindor Sword and slice her heart right now because that would be the humane way to end her life.

"Harry please give it back, its personal." Hermione sat back down and even though she knew she had been defeated she tried anyway.

"Put a spell on it!" Hermione looked at him confused.

"What?" Harry took her hand and held it and she was sure he could feel the shaking and the sweat coming off her palm. Harry said a spell that placed a lock on the book.

"OK now it's locked. I can't open it without you and you can't open it without me..."

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione was completely confused at his actions.

"I don't want to read this, although it could be very interesting... I want it to use as leverage.."

Hermione crinkled up her eyebrows, "leverage for what?" Harry laughed at her obvious discomfort but Hermione was far from impressed.

"You know what Harry forget it, this conversation has gone on long enough. Your taunting is over, give me my book?"

"Well you can't open it so what good is it?" Hermione laughed.

She leant in closer to him and took the book from his hand without any resistance from him. He didn't move away from her closeness, actually he relished it and breathed in her scent.

"As if any spell you could do would stop me Harry!" Hermione took her book and walked away with a smiling, cheeky Harry in her wake.

"Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 9 Hermione!" Harry called out as she walked away.

Hermione tried really hard not to run to her dorm but it got the best of her. She hated always being scared, always running. Just for once she wished she could just walk around without looking over her shoulder constantly and that was thanks to Potter and Weasley.

Hermione flew into her room and she was panting and shaking. She tried to calm herself down but decided a hot bath would do the trick. She laid down in the hot bubble bath and let her worries and tension melt away. She started to laugh thinking that Potter thought he could outsmart her, outsmart the brilliant Hermione Granger. Hermione summoned her journal and she dried her hands so as to not get her precious pages wet. Hermione twisted it around in her hands for a few minutes thinking how absolutely devastating it would be if he got it, if he read it. Lately she had been having some very raunchy dreams about Harry and the only way she could move on was to write about it in this book. This book held her deepest desires. Hermione tried two spells and the first one glowed green and then when she said the second one, tiny silver sparks floated off and the book opened.

"Huh Potter, three seconds, that took me only three seconds!" Hermione opened her book and sat up, the book was empty. He must have switched it while she was freaking out trying to pack her bag.

"God damn you Potter, where's my book!" Hermione jumped out of the bath and dried herself and she put on a pair of black jeans and a white loose jumper. She glanced at the time and it was 8.45pm so she would be at the astronomy tower before him. She set off at a run and made it to the tower with 8 minutes to spare. She walked in and found a dark corner where she could see the door and she waited. The time clicked on and Hermione was becoming more and more frustrated.

"God Damn you Potter where are you?"

"Right here Hermione!" Hermione jumped out of her skin and spun around to see him sitting on the window sill behind her. He must have been there the whole time because there was only one way in and he certainly didn't pass her. Harry was sitting on the wide window sill with his back against the wall and one knee up with the other leg hanging down to the floor. He had one arm sitting up on his knee and the other was holding her book. She walked over to him and as much as she wanted to be furious, she was nervous. Hermione knew she was in a dangerous situation, not that she thought Harry would hurt her as such but if Ron was there too, she could very well end up at the bottom of the tower in a mush.

She looked around hoping to catch a glimpse or see a shadow that could show Ron was there.

"It's just us, no one else is here." Harry stated knowing what she was looking for.

Hermione waved her wand and placed a reveal charm on the room. Nothing showed up.

"I told you!" Harry smirked.

"Well forgive me if I think you're a liar... oh yeah that's because you are!" Hermione stood with her arms folded.

"That is my book I want it back," Hermione said as she watched him play with the book in his hands.

"I will give it to you... but first I want you to sit." Harry patted the spot next to him but it was not the best position he could've chosen. It was between his open legs and Hermione looked at him like, are you joking.

"Harry why should I, so you can throw me out of the window?" Harry was visibly hurt. He reached forward and grabbed her hand and it was the look on his face that made Hermione not pull away.

"I would never, ever hurt you Hermione." Hermione huffed a breath out of her nose and looked away.

"Yeah right Harry, like I believe that." Hermione didn't make eye contact with him. She knew he stood up and stepped in closer to her body. He placed his hands on her arms but it wasn't in a threatening manner so Hermione didn't completely freak out, although she was still on guard.

"I am going to tell you something but I want you to promise not to freak out and hear me out."

"Harry why should I, you have done nothing but torment me for the last 7 years, you hate me and I don't know why? So tell me why should I listen to you or do anything you ask Harry?" Hermione stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Have I done anything to you in the last three months, have I tormented you as you say, have I said anything to you that would hurt you?" Harry waited and as much as Hermione wanted to say yes she knew she couldn't.

"OK hurry up then!"

"Hermione I want you to think back, I want you to remember." Hermione frowned and let Harry sit her down on the window sill. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands tighter in his.

"Remember what?" Hermione thought he was possibly losing his mind.

"Hermione do you trust me?"

"God NO!" It hurt Harry more than he cared to admit and he had to take a few seconds to compose himself.

"Hermione your hands are shaking," Harry rubbed the back of them.

"What do you expect Harry, I am seriously scared for my life at this present moment, one little shove and I will be fluffy's dinner at the bottom of this tower!"

Harry was so hurt he stood up and stepped away from her. This was proving to be hard but he had to get her to remember. He could not go on like this any longer, it was too painful. It only took a day or so and his whole memory returned, everything came back to him. Memories flooded in like a dam wall that burst it banks and it took Harry a couple of days to get his head in order. He ended up talking to Professor Dumbledore and he confirmed Harry's memories. Harry talked to his professor and he was encouraged to let Hermione find her memories without any interference but it was taking too long. For three months Harry watched her from afar, watched her pain and suffering but what killed him was he knew he was the cause of it. He started to rectify his mistakes and the first was Ron, he knew it was wrong and he knew he would get in trouble but he modified Ron's memories of her to be just another girl... she held no interest to him whatsoever and basically it would be like she never existed to Ron. Harry was pleased it seemed to be working as Ron had not mentioned her, talked about her or tormented her in the whole time since Harry modified his memories.

"Hermione I would never hurt you, I care so much for you and I need you to remember because truthfully this is killing me." Hermione looked at his back and again wondered what on earth he was talking about. Harry turned around and came back to holding her hands and kneeling in front of her.

"Hermione please trust me, here I'll give you my wand, keep it in your hands so you can be sure I won't do anything to you. Please," Harry pleaded. She took the offered wand and laid it on the side of her leg and then sat on it.

"OK what do you want me to do?" Hermione was shaking and scared out of her life but for some reason his hands holding her gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of security that she had never felt before. Harry smiled and asked her to close her eyes and again against her better judgement she did it.

"Hermione I'm going to tell you a little story and I want you to think hard, try to remember being there, try to remember me, OK?" Hermione nodded and let her eyes flutter closed. She concentrated on his hands holding hers.

"Hermione about three months ago we were in the corridor near the library, umm you saw me kissing that Ravenclaw girl and you ran. I couldn't bear to see you hurt so I ran after you and then I panicked. I didn't know how to react so I pushed you into an alcove and then I saw your time turner."

Hermione's eyes shot open and she gasped.

"... I know about it, it's ok. Hermione I spun it and we landed 16 years in our past. It was when we were one."

"Harry what are you saying, this never happened?" Harry stood up closer to her and took a tendril of her hair and put it behind her ear. Hermione got that deja-vu feeling again but pushed it out of her mind for now.

"Yes it did Hermione, it happened and we went there together, we lived together and we set up a little cottage together. I taught you how to fly a broom, you sat your newts and I worked and supported us. Hermione we loved each other." Hermione couldn't stop the tears trailing down her cheeks and she was shaking her head no as he was talking.

"Hermione please believe me," Harry dropped his head and even if Hermione was completely coherent, and she realised Harry was crying and was being genuine, she just couldn't do it now. She stood up briskly and Harry almost fell back on the floor.

"You bastard, you friggin bastard, you read my book and you're using that information to destroy me. I can't believe you Harry I think this is even a new low for you." Hermione was shaking and she walked past him towards the door.

"Hermione honey, stop please, please don't go baby." Harry's distress was clearly evident but it wasn't his pain that stopped her. It was his words, 'Hermione honey', she knew those words, she'd heard them before. Flashes started to fill her head and she knew Harry was standing behind her but she didn't care, she just kept seeing images, little flashes of a happier time, a time when she was fulfilled.

"Hermione honey, you're remembering aren't you?" Harry smiled and moved her hair off her face and kept both hands on her neck so he could lean in and kiss her. He leant in closer and touched his lips to hers ever so slowly, he didn't want her to curse him. He pushed his lips onto hers and when it was clear she wasn't reciprocating he pulled back and dropped his hands and his head.

"Sorry Hermione I was obviously wrong. I thought you would remember if I helped you but maybe you just don't want to remember. I'll leave you alone now, I won't bother you again." Harry stepped aside and put his hand out to give her back her book. She reached for it and also passed him his wand back and then walked away.

"Hermione," she stopped but she didn't look back, ".. I love you and always will. I will wait for you to remember, I will wait for us to be together and I don't care how long it takes." Hermione walked away with tears streaming down her face and for some reason she felt like her heart was breaking in two.

_Poor Harry, hope you enjoyed it, only one chapter to go..._

_Sirius_

_xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_This is it, hope you enjoy and thanks for following along_

_Sirius xo_

Chapter 10

The next few weeks were disastrous. Hermione couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and she couldn't function. Everything Harry said was playing havoc with her head and her heart but probably the hardest thing was seeing Harry. He looked worse than her, he was pale and withdrawn and looked disinterested in school. It worried her because she was also sitting for her NEWTS and was worried she had something to do with his failing health which would result in her failing results.

Hermione was sitting down having her breakfast or a better way to describe it was that she was pushing her fruit around the plate not eating at all. She heard her name and looked up to see Professor Dumbledore standing in front of her.

"Miss Granger, you seem... somewhat distracted, are you ok?" Hermione forced a smile and nodded.

"I have a small personal favour to ask of you if you would be so kind?" Hermione nodded and looked interested.

"One of the students is in need of tutoring and I thought you could help them out before you leave our walls. I will send them to your dorm later this evening, is that ok Miss Granger?" Hermione nodded and even though that damn deja-vu was back, she was quite excited. She hoped it would take her mind of everything else that had happened.

"It would be an honour Sir, thank you for thinking of me," Professor Dumbledore smiled and turned to leave her to eat in peace.

"Umm Miss Granger, if ever you need anything from me, say something to help you get through a tough time maybe, you can always ask," Professor Dumbledore said as he peered over his glasses.

"Thank you sir, just dealing with some thoughts but again thank you," Hermione forced another smile.

"Miss Granger I said to a young man quite a while ago it does not do well to dwell on the past, but I think in your situation, it does not do well to force your past to be your future." Hermione stared at him with her mouth open, was everything true, did he know what happened?

Hermione went through the day pretty much the same as she always did, in a blur. She had dinner and was in the process of packing up her room before her student came up. She didn't want to scare some poor first year with her messy room and books everywhere. Hermione continued tidying up her desk and as she moved a pile of books away she saw her little journal. She had not written in the book since that night and even though she really needed too she just couldn't. Hermione's dreams were becoming more and more vivid and it was getting to the point where she was putting small pieces together. Hermione knew she only had a few weeks to go and she would be leaving Hogwarts forever. She had been down to Hogsmeade to freshen up her flat so she could move in soon and she had started taking things down there. Hermione decided that once she was away from Harry she could learn to forget about all of those feelings. It was the only way.

She picked up the little book and for some reason she flicked through it and something caught her eye towards the back where she hadn't written yet.

It was a letter from Harry.

_To my beautiful Hermione Honey,_

_I suppose if you're reading this it could've gone one of two ways. One, I am sitting with you reading this together and I am the happiest man alive or two, we are not together and you're reading this alone in which case I should be dead because there is no life without you. Hermione, I started having feelings for you years ago but due to my living arrangements I couldn't act on them, you'd be surprised how much of an influence the Weasley family are. But when we lived together for those six months, alone and free to be together that's when I came alive, that's when my life started. I know you had strong feelings for Sirius and I hoped you would stay with me and trust me I was so happy you did. I have never felt so complete in my life. You are my other half, I am nothing without you. I hope one day you can find it in your heart to see me because if I can't have you as my wife I need you as my friend. I know you must be freaking out about the wife part but that's how we lived, we were like a married couple, we fought, we laughed and we loved. We loved so deeply that it pains me that you can't remember because I could never forget. If you find another man to love you who makes you happy I wish you a lifetime of happiness but I can tell you now I will never find another, you are my life. I am not writing this to put pressure on you to come back to me, I am writing this as a goodbye. I can't live here and see your beautiful eyes so full of sadness, see your lips begging for mine to touch and caress them, to see your heart beating when mine has stopped. So I wish you love, prosperity and many years of happiness Hermione and remember there is always someone who loves you and you are never alone, _

_I am always here. Always._

_Yours forever, Harry_

Hermione's hands were trembling and she reread the letter four times before she could actually put it down and cry, she cried so hard that she felt like it would never stop. She heard a knock at her door and she knew it was her student but she couldn't see them now, she was too much of a mess.

"Sorry you'll have to come back in half an hour!" she called out and then she laid her head down on her desk and cried some more. Hermione didn't hear the door open and she didn't hear anyone walk in. She did, however, feel his hands on her back, she did feel his presence as soon as he made her aware of his proximity. Hermione felt him pull her up and enclose her body in a hug that warmed her heart. She felt him crying as well. He didn't let go until she stopped crying and then when she did he looked her in the eyes and kissed her. Hermione kissed him back this time. She kissed him with everything she had in her. Harry ran his hands up and down her body and the kiss grew heavier within seconds. Hermione pulled away from him and looked into his eyes and spoke,

"Harry I need you." Harry crashed his lips to hers and then lifted the light jumper off her body, revealing her black bra. The contrast against her white skin almost made Harry lose his control right there and then. He kissed her chest and moved across to one of her breasts. He slowly slid the bra straps off her shoulders and then unclasped it from the back. Hermione's head fell back so he could access her chest and neck. He kissed her passionately and she wriggled him out of his black shirt and black pants. Harry looked at her again and she still had tears in her eyes and face was flushed.

"Hermione are you sure honey?" Hermione smiled at his nickname and said a very strong Yes to him.

Harry lowered her down onto the bed and he hovered over her body and Hermione couldn't stand the distance so she pulled him to her and kissed him hard. She could feel his erection against her stomach and it was driving her insane. She ran her hands up and down his body and then removed his underwear, letting his penis go free. Hermione reached down and touched it ever so softly and Harry hissed at the contact.

"Honey, I'm sorry but if you keep doing that it will all be over before I can make you scream my name," Harry said in a sexy sultry voice.

"Do it Harry!" Harry wriggled her underwear down and entered her swiftly. She cried out at the sudden intrusion and as it was both of their first times, Harry just played it by instinct. He pumped into her and when she started to meet his thrusts, he became even more harder if that was even possible. Hermione lifted her legs instinctively and placed them around his back, giving Harry a better angle and it took only seconds before she screamed his name and he hers. Harry collapsed on top of her and she held him like she never wanted to let him go. She wasn't going to let him go, not ever.

"Harry, are you ok?" Hermione whispered.

"Oh My God yes I am but are you ok? I didn't even wait when I went through your barrier, I'm sorry." Hermione hugged him tighter.

"Don't be sorry, I am, Harry, I'm the one who's sorry!" Harry sat up and moved to her side pulling her close to him.

"What do you mean?" Harry couldn't help but move her hair away from her face.

"I just couldn't let myself believe you were the man, the one who loves me unconditionally, the man I fell in love with years ago. I was scared Harry."

Harry leant forward and kissed her again, this time a nice slow passionate kiss.

"Hermione do you love me, I mean this me?" Harry pointed to himself when he said it.

"Yes Harry, so much that it hurts." Harry smiled and grabbed her for a hug and then squeezed her so tightly, he yelled out yes and Hermione laughed.

The two lovers spent every second together over the next few weeks while the end of the school year approached. There was a huge ceremony to farewell the seventh years and Hermione was quite nervous about it. Harry asked her what was wrong and she avoided answering him until this time.

"Hermione talk to me, what is wrong?" Hermione fumbled with her tie and she was getting more and more frustrated. Harry waved his hand and the tie tied itself and Hermione sat down heavily on her bed.

"Harry what if the Weasley's say something, or make a scene, I don't know? I know Ron has avoided you like the plague but what if the others don't?" Harry smiled and knelt down in front of her and took her hands in his. He looked terribly handsome in his dress robes and his hair was wildly placed and she couldn't help herself, she had to run her fingers through it again. Harry's eyes closed at her touch and he leant into her palm.

"Hermione I love you with everything that I am. Nobody will ever change that, not the Weasley's not ANYONE. Please don't worry about them because there is nothing that will come between us. Ever." Harry smiled and leant up to kiss her. Hermione smiled and nodded but then a look passed across Harry's face, a nervous look and it made her even more nervous.

"What's wrong?" Hermione wished she didn't ask but knew she had too.

"Nothing Hermione, finally nothing is wrong. My whole world is complete well almost, but I want you to fix that?" Hermione looked at him with a questioning look.

Harry sat back and then brought up one leg so he was on one knee and he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth to hide her complete surprise.

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you with all my heart and would you do me the extreme honour of becoming my wife?" Harry's voice was trembling waiting for her answer. The tears started coming down her cheeks and it felt like hours before she nodded yes.

Harry took her hand and slid a gold square cut diamond ring with small emeralds all around the edges onto her petite finger. He pulled her up and kissed her passionately. Finally his life was coming together.

Hermione was right, the Weasley's did put on a performance but it was stopped quickly by Professor Dumbledore and diverted. The ceremony was long and as Head girl Hermione had to make a speech. The beautiful glittering diamond ring did not escape everyone's notice and as soon as the speeches were done she was asked a million questions about her ring. Harry took a possessive grip around her waist and never left her side. They answered all the questions together and took photos with all the other students and Professors.

Professor McGonagall pulled Hermione aside and had a talk to her.

"Hermione dear, I will miss you please come back and visit." Hermione nodded and gave her mentor a hug.

"Of course I will Professor, you were there for me when no one else was and I will never forget it. Thank you for everything you have done for me in and out of school." Professor McGonagall smiled and wiped a tear away. Hermione started to move away but she called her back with a hand on her wrist.

"Hermione, tell him everything, I mean everything. Don't go into your marriage with secrets especially that huge a secret." Hermione was shocked she knew but she nodded anyway. The rest of the day went by in a blur and Harry and Hermione spent their last night in her dorm. Harry was laying on her bed chatting about something to do with where they would go for their honeymoon but Hermione was standing near the window sill twisting her ring around and around. Her mind and heart was heavy and Harry noticed. He stood up and walked up behind her and kissed her neck.

"Is everything ok honey?" Hermione went to say yes automatically but knew she couldn't.

"No Harry it isn't." Harry stopped kissing her and turned her around. She had such a worried look on her face that it worried him even more.

"Hermione honey what is it? What's wrong?" Harry was sort of frantic.

"I need to tell you something Harry..." and Harry watched as she slid her ring off and passed it back to him. He stepped back away from it like it was cursed. He looked at her face and back at the ring and couldn't make any sense of it.

"... Harry before you give me this ring, I need to tell you something. Its really important." Harry felt like he was gong to be sick, he needed to sit so he found the bed and sat down not taking his eyes off her face. He wouldn't reach forward and take the ring though, regardless of what happened that ring was hers and no one else's.

"Harry I feel like our whole relationship is based on a lie." Harry gasped and answered forcefully, "What Hermione, what are you saying?" Hermione took a few minutes to gather her thoughts and Harry jumped in.

"Hermione I love you more than anything. Is it the ring? Its the ring? You don't like it do you? I can change it Hermione that's no problem honey, please don't do this?" Harry started to cry and it broke her heart.

She moved forward and knelt in front of him and took his hands in hers and took a big breath.

"Harry I don't remember, I don't remember anything from what you told me. I see flashes but I can't put it together. Its all like a story to me. I have no memory of our time together in the future." Harry was shocked.

"But you slept with me, you stayed with me..." Harry was completely confused.

"I know Harry but it wasn't because of some memories coming back, some dream that it seems you concocted, it was because I love you and always have."

Harry couldn't believe it. He thought all this time that she knew, that she had remembered but she didn't. She didn't know anything, she didn't remember the love they had before, she didn't remember their life. He just didn't know how to deal with this. Harry stood up and walked over to her window and looked out at the grounds of Hogwarts. What did he do with this information and then an idea came to him. He spun around and found Hermione's sad eyes still following him.

"Baby, do you trust me?" Hermione crinkled up her eyebrows but nodded and then said yes.

"No I mean really trust me Hermione?" Hermione nodded a bit more fervently this time and Harry grabbed her hand and took her over to the large windows and he waved his hand so they opened and then he stood on the window sill and Hermione was worried, really worried.

"Harry what are you doing?" She gripped his hand tighter as he pulled her up. He waved his hand but said nothing and he waited. Then as she was about to ask him again what was he doing, his broom came flying around the corner.

"Oh MY God Harry I can't get on that thing, I don't fly... I just can't!" Harry turned and smiled.

"Yes you can because I taught you, we flew for days and days Hermione, you practised until you could do it alone. You're nearly as good as me at flying Hermione and I will prove it."

There was nothing in the world that could have prepared Hermione for what happened next. Harry fell back out the window and she watched him start to fall towards the ground five floors below. In the space of a split second Hermione grabbed the broom and flew down to catch him before he hit the floor so far below them. She swooped down and manoeuvred the broom like a professional. She managed to grab him and flip him onto the broom behind her and then she landed.

Hermione threw the broom the ground and spun around with such anger in her eyes.

"Are you insane Potter, Oh MY GOD you could've died," Harry leant forward and kissed her hard on her mouth.

"I trusted you Hermione always have, always will." Hermione hugged him tightly still shaking over the last few minutes.

"This belongs to you my love." Harry slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Hermione, I don't care if you don't remember, I don't care about anything except that you love me and I love you. We will make all our own memories, new ones. That's if you still want too?"

Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly,

"Yes Harry I do, I love you more than anything."

_So sad it's all finished, this has turned out to be one of my favourites, hope you enjoyed it too_

_Sirius xoxoxo_


End file.
